Dirty Little Secret
by Electric Dream
Summary: AU: Samuel Harvelle had been protected from the supernatural world for most of his life but when he meets a fellow hunter this all changes, his world is twisted upside down with a forbidden love that could never be or could it?...Sam/Dean
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: As always I don't own supernatural or any of the recognisable characters featured within this fic.**

**(Just to let you know if I do continue this story will be my second priority after Vampire Nights)**

**Hey all, here is another tale from me. This plot just wouldn't leave me alone after listening to the song for which this fic is named after (Dirty Little Secret by All American Rejects) As always let me know whether I should carry this on and whether or not you will be interested in reading more. Like my other fic the boys aren't related...**

I used to hate school, when I mean hate it; I mean hate it with a passion. It's not the learning that I hate. It's not the fact that I don't have many close friends that I hate...oh no...It is Stephen Hemming. Stephen fucking Hemming.

You see he is one of those boys who have everything for him, including being captain of the soccer team and the cheerleader girlfriend, a group of loyal yet dumb followers and the whole school basically bowing down at his feet. Girls worship the ground he walks on and guys kiss up to be in his gang. And if you're not one of those...well...then you're considered against him, a traitor to your own school. And that ladies and gentlemen, that is where I found myself. Just because I considered Stephen to be more of a dick than a hero than I must be the freak of the school, I must be the one everyone makes example of.

Life's a bitch.

At least that is what I used to think until I met him. He changed my life from the moment he stepped into it that late October morning. He showed me things I could never have even dreamed of, he gave me a new perspective upon life and he turned my world upside down. From that moment on nothing was the same again...

* * *

**6th October 1997**

Sam shoved his hands as deep into his pockets as was physically possible. His legs trudged forward of their own accord knowing the way subconsciously. With every step he took closer to the building, the harder his heart pounded against his ribcage.

Internally he prayed to a higher being, hell he prayed to anyone who would listen to him that they wouldn't be there. That they wouldn't be prowling outside the gates like they were every morning for the last year or so. That they wouldn't be there waiting for him. He hoped beyond hope that for once they would forget about him...maybe find someone else to torture...yeah there was more chance of hell freezing over.

Sure enough as soon as he had turned the corner his hazel eyes locked onto the sneering group a couple of feet in front of him. Drawing in a deep breath Sam mentally prepared himself for the day he would be facing; his father's words ran in his head as he took those couple of steps closer that shortened the gap between the boys. '_Stand up for yourself Samuel, fight them if you have to son.' _It's not like he had spent the last year being a pathetic punch bag!

He had tried to stand up for himself but every time he did it always ended the same way. He with a bloodied nose and a rumour escalating about himself all around the school and that was if he was lucky. But luck was one thing Sam did not have...or so he had thought.

"Hey look guys it's the runt!" Stephen hollered taking a step forward towards the fourteen year old.

Sam stifled the urge to roll his eyes at that dreaded nickname, one that he didn't personally understand seeing as he was nearly as tall as the other boys. However he refused to question the other boy's logic seeing where it would end up for him in the end. Nowhere good.

Gathering the little amount of courage he had, Sam straightened up his posture and pulled his hands out of his pockets, clenching them into fists against his side instead. Readjusting his backpack upon his shoulders he was ready. With one deeper inhale he closed in the gap further until he was practically face to face with Stephen and his loathed cronies.

"Sod of Stephen," Sam bit back trying to push through the group of burly teenagers to no avail. Instead he was greeted by strong hands gripping onto his shoulders forcing him to turn his back to the school gates. He bit the inside of his cheek to stop the impending sarcastic retort knowing full well that all it would gain him was a harder beating.

"Listen to the runt trying to sound tough, isn't he just the cutest thing you have ever seen," Stephen taunted with one of his cronies leaning forward to grip the young boy's cheek in his hands and squeezing it between his forefinger and thumb. The other two made cooing and smacking noses adding to the atmosphere. It was the same routine everyday so Sam could guess what would be coming next as he had lived it every single day ever since his first day at this school.

"I think it is time to give him a nice makeover what do you think boys," Stephen cooed leaning down so that his putrid breath ghosted across the young boy's face making his nose scrunch up in disgust.

The hands tightened their grip upon his shoulders spinning him so that Sam now faced Stephen face on who was wearing a sadistic smirk plastered across his face. He released Sam's shoulders and pushed him back so that the boy fell into one of his cronies behind who pushed the boy back into Stephen. This continued until it got to a point where Stephen decided to introduce his fist into the equation.

However before fist could make connect with Sam's skin a voice called out interrupting the four bullies.

"I think you're the ones who need their face rearranged, or is that your ass on the wrong way round?"

Stephen wrapped an arm across Sam's chest and brought the boy closer into him to protect what rightfully belonged to him as he spun them both around the face where the newcomer's voice had rang out from.

Sam's eyes widened while they met the piercing green of the identity behind the voice. His own hazel scrutinized the mysterious boy's appearance. He was tall about a couple of inches taller than Sam himself; he wore faded blue jeans with holes in the knees, a dark brown leather jacket that concealed the muscles upon the teen's body, a red shirt underneath this coat, he had dark blond hair that was styled into spikes, a cocky yet amazing smirk upon his face and the most distinguishing feature…well for the fourteen year old it had to be those piercing vibrant green eyes. Those eyes were so pure yet so full of darkness that it made the newcomer seem beautiful and dangerous at the same time.

"I suggest you fuck off," Stephen hissed in Sam's ear, his words intended for the newcomer, making Sam flinch in the process. He could feel the arm around him tightening further almost threatening to cut off his air supply in defiantly.

"I suggest you shut your freaking pie hole but we don't all get what we want," the other boy replied taking a casual step forward and shoving his hands deep into the pockets of his leather jacket. His green eyes flickered from Stephen's face down to Sam and then back up again.

"I would run along back to mummy if I was you and leave the real men to their business," Stephan growled releasing the pressure upon the fourteen year olds neck slightly and all this boy could do was watch the two other men face each other with pure thunder rolling along their faces.

The newcomer's smirk faltered with his lip curling up in the corners in what could only be described as a snarling manner. "Unless you have an Ouija board that's not possible asshole." He took another step closer with his eyes moving once more to face Sam. "Let the kid go."

Sam's heart seemed to falter in his chest as he held the newcomer's piercing gaze. His breath stilled in his throat which was partly down to the arm crushing his windpipe and partly down to the fact that there was someone out there who would willing stand up for him against Stephen Hemming. The only conclusion he could come up with is that this boy is new…yeah that would explain it.

"No, what are you going to do about it Spiky?" Stephen questioned and if Sam could see his face he would guess that his eyes would be narrowed to such an extent that he would begin to look more like a pig then human.

"Spiky? Spiky?" the newcomer scoffed incredously while taking a further step forward. Stephen's cronies had begun to circle around the pair and Sam could feel Stephen's arm loosen slightly upon his throat. "That's the best you could come up with? Dude that's just pathetic, I mean come on there has to be a few brain cells in that fat head of yours at least…"

Stephen released his grip on Sam completely and pushed him away from his body as he took a step closer to the newcomer in the process. His hands were clenched into fists against his side while he stood practically nose to nose with the other man; however the newcomer had an inch upon Stephen which Sam found amusing to say the least.

"Shut the fuck up Spiky…"

"Again with the spiky, Jesus dude there really is no life in that head of yours is there?"

"You're one step away from being ten feet in the ground buddy…"

"Wow one step, that's good to know," the newcomer commented flashing a brilliant smirk towards Stephen before turning his gaze over towards where Sam was now standing. If the young boy hadn't been concentrating deeply upon the emeralds he would have missed the slight wink and playful glint that flashed into life briefly before he turned back towards the bully.

"Jesus, you really do have a death wish don't you?" Stephen spat out through clenched teeth which appeared to make the stranger smirk harder.

"I prefer Dean but whatever…there's no way in hell I'm walking on water for you though…"

"You think you're funny Spiky?"

"I think I'm adorable" with those words the brilliant smirk seemed to widen further, lighting up the whole of the newcomer's face and this in turn seemed to aggravate the bully even more.

Sam watched as Stephen's face turned the most interesting shade of red. His cheeks puffed out and his eyes bulged in his head. At this moment in time the bully lost his pig exterior, adopting a sun burnt frog one instead. Sam had to bite down on his tongue hard to stop his laughter from taking control of him. His eyes were locked onto the pair in front of him and he could sense all the people crowding around them, attracted at the possibility of a fight occurring.

"That's it Spiky you're going down!"

"Bring it Froggy!" with those words Stephen leaped forward charging at Dean with his right fist. His face had seemed to settle on a deepest shade of crimson as he attempted to impact his fist with the newcomer's face.

Sam could feel his heart leap into his throat at the same time that the crowd started cheering the one word '_Fight' _over and over again. His eyes were glued upon the pair fighting over him and he found that he couldn't tear his eyes away from the mysterious stranger known only as Dean.

Dean caught the fist effortlessly about an inch away from his face, his green eyes glinted with what Sam presumed was amusement as he added pressure onto Stephen's hand. He brought a knee up and this came into contact with the bully's stomach, causing the sixteen year old to double over in pain instantly. The most amusing whimper escaped Stephen's mouth. Sam's self control wavered while the suppressed laughter from earlier escaped his lips.

Sam watched as Dean turned his gaze towards him momentarily with that smirk pushing harder against his lips before turning back down to the bully. He still held onto Stephen's fist effortlessly.

"Now, you listen to me now you pot bellied douche, you will leave this kid alone from now on or I swear to God I won't be responsible for my actions. Got it?" Dean added pressure onto the hand he held until a grimace of pain spread across Stephen's face.

The bully practically whimpered underneath Dean's grip and this fact just caused Sam to laugh even harder. This was priceless seeing the bully who had tormented him for the last year finally getting a taste of his own medicine, a long time coming if you asked him.

"I'm sorry I can't hear you…I believe I asked you a question!" Dean muttered whilst he appeared to twist Stephen's hand back further which in turn caused the boy to cry out in an undeniable whimper of pain.

"Yes…"

"Yes what?"

"Yes I'll leave the runt alone…OW…I mean…I mean…please get the fuck off of me…it hurts…OW!" Stephen cried out with tears slowly snaking their way down his cheeks.

"Kinda the point dude…now leave the kid alone, if I hear you have at least breathed the same air as him then…well let's just what happens…Got it Froggy!"

"YES PLEASE JUST LET ME GO, PLEASE I SWEAR I WILL NEVER GO NEAR HIM AGAIN! PLEASE!" Stephen shouted out and all around him the cheering crowd had fallen silent. Each and everyone had the same look of shocked amusement upon their faces. Most looked like a cloud had finally been lifted and they saw the school's 'master' for who he really was. "Please…"

"Jesus dude no one likes a crybaby," Dean muttered while he released Stephen's arm, allowing the boy to crumple to the ground in pain as he cradled his injured hand to his wrist. The older boy grinned while he turned on his heels to face Sam, that brilliant smile plastered across his face again and Sam had never seen anything so dazzling in the whole of his fourteen years.

The older boy walked out of the circle that had formed around him and walked over to where Sam was standing, stopping one step in front of him. "You're alright kid."

Sam merely nodded before he managed to find his voice once more. "Thanks to you, that was awesome…no one has ever…I mean…"

"No sweat kid, I can't stand dicks like that douchebag back there…I'm Dean by the way," the older boy replied holding out his hand to Sam who took it without a moment's hesitation.

"Sam."

Releasing his hand the elder boy smirked once more before turning on his heels and stalking through the school gates throwing a simple "Nice to meet you Sam," over his shoulder as he left.

Sam stood there for a moment watching his retreating back with a smile of his own spreading across his lips. "Nice to meet you too…Dean…"

TBC?


	2. Chapter 2

So there he was, that mysterious eighteen year old stranger who I only knew by the name Dean.

He seemed to have appeared out of thin air and single handed made the God amongst the school Stephen appear to be no more than a scared little boy who had been playing with fire. You know how the old expression goes, if you play with fire you are bound to get burnt and boy did Stephen get burned...third degree burns I would have said...Anyway...

Where was I? Oh yeah...

**6th October 1997 **

Sam hadn't been able to concentrate on his schoolwork for most of the morning. His brain refused to focus on anything rather than those vibrant green eyes and that hypnotic grin that had plagued his senses for a whole fifteen minutes that morning.

In between lessons he found himself searching the corridors for the spiked haired stranger hoping upon hope that he would be able to see the older boy one more time. He wanted to thank him for the morning because Sam knew that Dean had no idea just how much that meant to him and for some unknown reason making the older boy understand seemed to be a great importance to the fourteen year old. In the end he just put this fact down to the way he had been brought up; his mother had always told him to say please and thank you along with all his other manners. Yeah that must be it.

Sam tapped his pen against the side of his desk with his foot tapping in time against the leg of his chair. He could sense the annoyed glances of his fellow classmates and occasionally his English teacher however he chose to ignore this. Instead he concentrated half of his attention upon the blank page in front of him and the other half upon the clock. There was thirty minutes left until lunch, there was thirty minutes left until he could start the search once more for the older boy and for once Sam could honestly say he wasn't dreading the lunch hour.

He drew in a deep breath while tearing his eyes from the clock for the hundredth time in the past hour, his eyes moved down to focus on his unwritten English essay. Hearing the low muttering of his Jessica next to him he turned his gaze towards her and raised his eyebrows in a questioning manner. She stared back at him with a playful smile crossing her features. Mouthing the one word 'what' in her direction she merely shrugged her shoulders and turned back to her work.

Sighing under his breath Sam was about to start his tapping rhythm up once more until his attention was captured by the door to the classroom opening in a dramatic manner. Instantly his head snapped up at the noise and a lump formed in his throat. There standing at the open doorway was the spiked hair elder boy, standing at the doorway was Dean. It took all of Sam's self control to not gasp out loud in shock or jump up out of his seat with joy. There was something about the elder man that provoked these emotions within the fourteen year old yet he had no idea why...

"Can I help you young man?" Mr Morgan questioned as his attention was captured by Dean's presence like the rest of the class.

"Yeah Baldy sent me down here, some shit about a tutoring program," Dean replied placing his hands into the depths of his jeans with that same shiteating grin spreading across his cheeks. Sam, along with the rest of the class, burst out into fits of laughter.

"Excuse me?!" Mr Morgan questioned with his face turning a subtle shade of red.

"Baldy...Umm...Mrs...hold on I'll remember in a sec...Oh yeah...Mrs Kershaw said you asked for me to come down here to these pint sized munchkins." Again more snickering latched onto his words and once more Sam watched his teachers face grows redder by the second.

"Ah yes the class tutor I requested and I remember asking her to bring down her brightest student so..."

"You're looking at him," Dean replied with the smile spreading up to his eyes, making the green glint in a playful manner.

"Right of course..." Mr Morgan replied rubbing the back of his neck embarrassingly with the palm of his right hand. His face still held that red tinge to it making the whole situation even more amusing for Sam and apparently the rest of his classmates.

"Yeahuh...So what shit do you want me to teach, and which munchkin is mine?" Dean asked pulling his hands out of his pocket and allowing his green eyes to search around the classroom. It wasn't long until Sam found the emeralds locking onto his face for the third time this very day. A smile of his own crept onto his lips before he had the chance to stifle it which seemed to make Dean's smile widen further.

"Young man..."

"Call me Winchester. Dean Winchester," Dean retorted causing the class to almost roll around on the floor in hysterics.

"Mr Winchester I don't like your tone and if you really want to spend the next week lunch times with me I suggest you change it immediately," Mr Morgan threatened causing the emeralds to unlock from Sam's hazel as the elder boy turned his gaze back towards the teacher.

"As fun date as that sounds I'm sure that student teacher relationships are illegal in most countries..."

"Mr Winchester!"

"Fine shutting up now teach, just tell me which one is my victim then I will get out of your hair which is more than I can say for Mrs Kershaw..." whatever he said next was drowned out by the sound of the English's classes unified laughter.

Sam was practically doubled over against his desk holding onto his aching side which was pretty much the same case for all the other fourteen years old present. His cheeks hurt with the effort of smiling too much. This Dean was hilarious and at that moment in time Sam was convinced he could die from laughter there and then. At least it was a good way to go...

"Mr Winchester don't make me remind you again..." Mr Morgan said in a voice that was very close to rising in volume.

"Why do teachers say that when they know that in ten seconds time they are going to remind that person again? Waste of breath if you ask me..."

"MR WINCHESTER...!"

"See?"

"Do I have to send you to the Principal's office and ask Mrs Kershaw for another student?" Mr Morgan threatened and immediately the whole class quietened as one. They all knew that their teacher was one moment away from a full scale eruption of the epic kind.

"Nah, there is no need to get Bal...I mean Mrs Kershaw involved I'll try to behave myself."

"Make sure you do because you're a guest in this class Mr Winchester and I will not allow you to disrupt it for these students..."

"Noted, now where do you want me?" Dean asked raising one eyebrow at the hidden meaning behind the joke, one that caused Sam to firmly place a hand over his mouth to restrain the hysterical laughter pushing against the back of his throat.

Mr Morgan seemed to choose to ignore the last comment as he made his way over to his desk and sat in his chair. His eyes looked out over towards the red faced from laughter students and Sam found himself hoping that he would catch his teacher's attention. Not that he really needed tutoring; he just wanted the chance to get to know Dean.

"Mr Winchester how about you grace Miss Harvelle with your talents," Mr Morgan commented pointing to a girl sitting at the back of the classroom, instantly her face lit up with a bright smile and Sam could feel his resentment growing towards her. Of course she had to be the one to get Dean as a tutor.

"Miss Harvelle?" For a moment Dean seemed momentarily shocked before he stifled this look. "I'll be delighted."

Sam watched as the elder boy flashed a brilliant smile towards the teacher as he passed the man to make his way over towards where Jo was sitting. Dean shot Sam another bright smile as he passed him and eventually sat down next to Jo who by now was continuously fluttering her eyelashes.

"Right! Everyone back to work that's enough slacking!" Mr Morgan shouted and everyone turned their attention back to the task at hand but every once and while different members of the class would turn around and take a peek at the elder boy at the back of the room, Sam included.

The rest of the twenty minutes passed at a snail pace and still Sam wasn't able to concentrate. His focus was upon the pair at the back of the room and the muffled laughter coming from Jo every once in a while. He gritted his teeth together while he forced his hand to write something, anything and he was aware of Jessica's eyes boring into his face at one point yet he refused to acknowledge her.

Eventually lunch time came around and Mr Morgan dismissed the class.

* * *

The rest of the day carried on pretty much the same way as the morning. Sam had tried to engage Dean in conversation at lunch but the elder boy had practically ran out of the room as soon as the lunch bell had run and Sam hadn't seen him since.

He had continued to be distracted throughout the rest of his lessons which didn't go unnoticed but no one thought anything of it. Jessica had tried questioning him about his current behaviour but he had brushed her off claiming that he had a lot on his mind. It was a half truth in its own way, he did have a lot on his mind and that lot just happened to have the name Dean.

Throwing his backpack over his shoulder the fourteen year old made his way over to the school gates and instantly froze. Standing there waiting for him was Stephen fucking Hemming and he looked beyond pissed. And here was Sam thinking that the older boy had decided to leave him alone from now on.

"RUNT!" Stephen shouted making his way over to Sam, stopping when they were almost chest to chest with one another. "I've been looking for you. You're body guard ditched you already? Did he find out how much of a loser you are? That didn't take long runt...that must be a record..."

"Back off Froggy!" Sam said through gritted teeth, confidence flooded through his system, confidence that he had never had before, confidence that he knew came from the elder boy who had faced Stephen this very morning.

"What did you just say to me Runt?!" Stephen scoffed bringing his fist up and this connected into Sam's jaw, sending the boy stumbling back slightly on impact however he refused to back down.

"I told you to back off...Froggy!" he replied straightening up once more even though his jaw ached from the strength behind the fist.

"Shut up!" Stephen yelled closing the gap between them once more.

"Froggy...Froggy...Froggy...Froggy..." Sam chanted feeling all this newborn confidence filtering through him. He took a step closer with his hand clenched into a fist against his side. His father's words and Dean's image filled his head which adds an increase to his confidence. "Froggy...Froggy...Froggy," he repeated.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP RUNT!" Stephen screamed lunging forward with his fist coming into contact with Sam's stomach forcing the boy to double over in pain. An elbow came crashing down onto the back of his neck which in turn sent the boy falling face first into the ground.

Stephen towered over Sam and placed a foot upon the fourteen year olds chest which in turn caused Sam to grasp onto the elder boy's ankle with his hands. "Get off of me!"

"No, I don't take orders from Runts like you!" with those words Stephen added more pressure onto the foot crushing Sam's lungs and his air supply became restricted. He attempted to struggle underneath the elder and stronger boy but it proved to be futile.

"HEY!" an unmistakeable voice called out and Sam felt the beginnings of a smile push at the corner of his lips but it soon turned to a grimace as the results of the punch to the jaw began to make itself known. "You might not take orders from him but you fucking will take them from me! I thought I told you to leave this kid alone!" Dean yelled.

Sam felt Stephen's foot halter on his chest releasing a small amount of pressure on his chest and the boy took this as his queue. Grasping the ankle firmer he dug his nails into the exposed skin and pulled on the appendage.

The bully gave out a yelp as he fell on his ass just as Sam managed to roll out of the way of becoming squished. Sam stumbled to his feet while a very angry and very pissed Dean made his way to his side. The elder boy's emerald eyes scrutinized Sam's face before growling slightly under his breath.

"You alright Sam?" he asked while his eyes moved from Sam's face to the bully upon the floor.

"I think so."

Dean nodded his head as he took a step closer to Stephen. He lifted his foot up off of the floor and put this onto the bully's chest. "Fucking pricks like you are just fat pigheaded douchebag who never got enough cuddles from mummy when they were younger. Look at you...it's pathetic, you're pathetic. Now who's the runt?" Dean spat down at the trembling form on the floor.

"SAM!" a female voice called and soon Sam found himself with a bundle of female within his arms. He held Jo into his chest while both of their eyes locked onto Dean and the bully a couple of feet in front of them.

"Now you listen to me for the last time," Dean seemed to twist his foot upon Stephen's chest causing him to whimper in pain. "You will leave Sam and anyone of his friends alone from now on or you will have me to deal with. I swear that if you touch a single hair on his head I will rip your lungs out and that is only if you touch a single hair, imagine what I can do with an arm, or a leg..." a pained whimper from Stephen broke through Dean's monologue briefly. "When I move my foot I want you to fuck off out of my sight before I do something I won't regret."

Dean lifted his foot slowly and Stephen stumbled to his feet and sprinted in the opposite direction shouting "You're a fucking psychopath" as he went.

Sam couldn't help but chuckle and he could feel Jo laughing in his arms as Dean turned to face the pair with a bright smile upon his face once again.

"YOU BETTER RUN JERK AND NEVER HURT MY BROTHER AGAIN OR YOU WILL HAVE TO ANSWER TO DEAN!" Jo yelled which in turn caused the bully to hurry his pace.

The trio faced each other and burst into simultaneous laughter.

"Thanks Dean, I feel like a damsel in distress when you're around," Sam said through his laughter causing Dean to smile wider.

"No problem Samantha....so let me guess you, the damsel and motor mouth here are twins?"

"Yeah unfortunately," Sam chuckled earning himself a smack on the back of his head courtesy of Jo. "See what I have to put up with!"

"Dude I don't feel any sympathy for you, you forget who has to teach her here with her freakishly wide motor mouth," Dean smirked with the twins bursting out laughing with Jo scowling slightly through her laughter.

"Hey...I'm not that bad!" she protested.

"Yeah yeah...and look what's that in the sky Dean?" Sam asked pointing upwards.

"I don't know...I think it looks like a...flying pig," the elder finished with both boys bursting out laughing once more at Jo's expense who stuck her tongue out at the pair in response.

Their laughter was cut short at the booming sound of an engine roaring down the street. Sam watched as a black car came hurtling down the street, stopping a few feet away from where they were standing.

"Finally, better have brought my baby back in one piece..." Dean muttered.

"That's your car!?"

"Yep, that's my Chevy Impala, my baby..." the horn of the car honked and Dean turned around to face it while flipping his finger up at the car which in turn caused another honk. Sighing the elder boy turned back to face his companions. "Touché, guess I better motor, see ya around twin freaks."

Sam laughed once more as both he and Jo watched the newcomer run off towards the direction of the car and climb into the passenger side and the Impala drove off.

"I like him," Jo exclaimed.

"Yeah me too..."

"Plus he's fit, did you see those muscles and those eyes..."

"JO!" Sam shouted even though he was laughing, secretly he knew exactly what she meant but he was too afraid to admit it. The strange feelings he was having all day made sense in that one moment in time.

He, Samuel Harvelle, had a crush on another man.

He, Samuel Harvelle, had a crush on Dean Winchester.

And you know what...he was alright with that...wasn't he?

TBC? (**Hey all, thank you to those who reviewed last chapter, honestly I'm still not convinced to continue this fic, let me know what you think and whether you want to see it continued. Anyway thanks again...**)


	3. Chapter 3

Little did my fourteen year old mind know at the time, that my life would never be the same again through meeting that one person.

I've heard many people say that one person can make a big impression but I just thought that they were loners with no other friends. Well that was until I met Dean Winchester who would soon prove to be the most important person in my life.

He came into my life at the age of eighteen and twisted my whole world upside down. Life is never boring with a Winchester around.

Anyway where was I...?

**6th October 1997 (Evening)**

"Jo would you just shut up for five freaking minutes!" Sam shouted as he breezed in through the front door with his twin hot on his heels. His teeth were clenched together to show his annoyance and his steps echoed loudly upon the wooden flooring. Sometimes he wished he was an only child.

"You can't tell me you didn't notice those muscles!" Jo squealed excitedly which just added to Sam's annoyance more. He was ten seconds away from hitting her, girl or no girl. "And those eyes...God I think I died and went to heaven!"

"Jesus Christ, no I didn't...why the hell would I?"

Sam walked past the bar tables with the chairs piled on top and made his way over towards the bar, slamming his backpack heavily upon the wood. He jumped up so that he was perched on the edge of a right way up stool.

"Because he was drop dead gorgeous! All the girls were talking about him..."

"Exactly Jo...girls...I'm not a girl am I!" Sam snapped out in irritation. His heart was pounding fiercely in his chest and he could feel a warm blush spreading from his stomach upwards but he refused to allow his reactions freedom. He couldn't let his twin notice how he really feels. He would rather die first. Besides how was he supposed to tell her that he had in fact noticed and was no better than those other girls who had spent all day drooling over the very ground the elder boy walked on. Yeah...there was no way in hell of that ever happening. "Now we'll you please shut the fu...."

"SAMUEL WILLIAM HARVELLE! DO I NEED TO WASH YOUR MOUTH OUT WITH SOAP!" a booming voice suddenly shouted, cutting off the teenager midsentence and making both of the twins jump into the air in fright.

Sam's expression turned sheepish as he turned his head towards the female who had just entered the room. She had a stern expression upon her face with her arms crossed tightly against her chest, her lips were pulled into a tight line but her eyes danced with concealed amusement.

"No mum," he huffed out while suppressing the urge to roll his eyes. He could hear Jo's muffled laughter coming from beside him and in reaction he nudged his elbow into her side causing her to squeak out in surprise. Jo lifted her hand up and whacked Sam upside of his head which in turn caused the boy to pinch his sister's arm.

"SAMUEL WILLAM AND JOANNA BETH THAT IS ENOUGH!" Ellen shouted making her way over towards the pair and forcefully tugging them apart. She glared down at both of the teenagers with her patented 'don't fuck with me' look. One that would be enough to make a grown man shit in his pants, literally. "Stop acting like little children, we have guests."

Sam turned his gaze around the room and sure enough emerging from where his mother had made her appearance from was a middle aged man. He was tall, over six foot the teen would say, he had black hair with streaks of grey running through it with black stubble sticking to his chin, he was well built with a soft layer of fat forming and he had the deepest brown eyes Sam had ever seen. There was something about the newcomer's face that struck a familiar chord inside of him but he was convinced that he had never seen that man before in his life...At least he thought so...

"Sorry mum," Jo apologised and soon through another dose of that look Sam found himself repeating her.

"Good, now scoot, we have private business to talk about," Ellen told the twins practically pushing them out of the door and closing it in their faces.

Sam scowled at the wood. Every single time his mum or dad had to speak to someone he was forced out of the room and told to wait in his bedroom. What were they talking about that Sam couldn't be part of? What was so secretive that neither Jo nor he could hear?

You know what? He was getting so fucking sick of all the secrets, sneaking around and lies that his family feed him. He was dead tired of being in the dark all the bloody time; his father was just as bad as his mother, maybe even worse. He would disappear for anything from a couple of days to months at a time without an explanation. All he would say that he had important work to do that he couldn't do from his own home.

He was fourteen years old for heaven's sake not four; he didn't need protecting from delicate information. He wanted...no he demanded to know the truth.

Drawing in a deep breath Sam leaned against the door so he could press his ear against the wood.

"What are you doing?" Jo hissed under her breath.

"What does it look like!" he spat back keeping his voice as close to a whisper as was physically possible.

"Sam!"

The teenage boy cocked his head to the side slightly while maintaining his ear contact with the door. "Do you want to live with the lies? Come on Jo aren't you even a little bit curious to know what they are talking about. What the big family secret is?"

Jo bit her lip but leaned forward to place her ear next to her twin's.

Sam snorted softly while he concentrated on the muffled voices coming from the other room.

* * *

"Look John I understand..."

"Yeah of course you do!" the male snapped out and Sam guessed that he was called John if what his mum just said was anything to go by. "Sorry I know you have your reasons..."

"Damn right I do. Some people just want kids to be kids, you know have a childhood. Something you're not familiar with clearly."

"Hey, that's not fair. You know if I had any other choice..."

"There was always a choice and you chose revenge! You chose to drag your own child into this lifestyle but I won't do the same. I won't allow Bill to do the same to the twins. I don't want them to turn out like...like..."

"Like me? Or my family? Cause heaven forbid they become like us."

"That wasn't what I meant..."

"No, it was what you were thinking. Don't worry Ellen I won't taint your precious family any longer."

"John you know that isn't what I meant so stops being a prick! I have nothing against you or your son you know that..."

"You just don't like they way I brought my son up."

"It's just that boy deserves more, he deserves to have a father not a drill sergeant, and he deserves to have a childhood, one that isn't full of daily life or death situations. That boy should be able to have the security of knowing that he will live to have a future!"

"No one knows what the future holds, no one has that guarantee of living a long time Ellen. Besides since when has my parenting skills been any concern of yours?"

"Since I saw that poor kid..."

"He's not a kid anymore."

"Yes he is and you're blind for not seeing that. Look I know it's none of my business..."

"You're right it's not so keep you snobbish nose out of my family and I will do the same. Tell Bill I called by and tell him protection is in place."

"John...!"

Sam could hear the sound of heavy boots stomping away along with his mum's heavy inhale of breath. Instantly he pulled away from the door, grabbed his twin's wrist and ran upstairs as quickly and quietly as was possible.

**7th October 1997**

"What do you think that was about last night?" Jo asked as she bit into her sandwich, her eyes connected with Sam's from across the lunch table.

Sam sighed while he devoured his own food, neither one of them had spoken about the conversation they had overheard last night but now Jo goes and decides that here of all places was the right time. What great timing she had.

"I'm not sure, but it sounded serious. Mum sounded pissed."

"Mum sounded more than pissed," Jo agreed. "I would hate to be in that John's shoes...who is he anyway? I've never seen or heard him before."

Sam shrugged his shoulders as his fingers shredded his sandwich to pieces. "No idea, a regular at the bar? Someone who works with Dad? A friend of Dad's? Who knows...God knows no one tells us anything. It must be against the Harvelle law or some shit like that." He rubbed his hands together to rid himself of the unwanted crumbs before continuing. "What I want to know is what he meant by protection."

"Protection?" an amused voice questioned from behind the twin teenagers and they turned to face the newcomer in unison.

A smile spread across their lips as they watched the elder boy smirk at them and take a seat next to Jo, opposite Sam.

"Dude if you need protection just asks...although you might be a little young...but hey whatever moves your furniture," Dean joked causing both of the Harvelle's to burst out laughing. "I can check my locker if you want..."

"You keep them in your locker?" Jo exclaimed with her eyelids fluttering manically as he flirting took over control. It was taking all of Sam's control not to gag right there and then.

"You never know when you might need them. You never know when that hot cheerleader that has been eye fucking you decides she wants some action..."

"Dude! Too much information," Sam huffed out attempting to ignore the stabbing of his heart at the mention of the cheerleader. He was all too aware of the whore who had her eye on the elder man since yesterday, everyone knew about her attempts to seduce him. She wasn't very subtle about it and no...That feeling deep down in Sam's gut wasn't jealously...it wasn't. "That wasn't what I meant anyway."

"Aww is Sammy too much of a good boy?" Dean questioned sticking his lip out in a pout action while putting on a patronising voice.

Sam could feel a blush rising up to his cheeks as he dipped his head slightly so he could hide behind his bangs. His heart stirred in his chest upon the use of the name Sammy, he remembered his dad had tried calling him that many years before, the teen had hated it but now...there was something about the way that Dean says it that makes it almost acceptable. Almost.

"It's Sam."

"Sammy is all embarrassed now," Jo pitched in with an evil glint in her eye. "Look precious Sammy is blushing!"

"Shut up JoJo!"

"JoJo! No you didn't just go there!" Jo hissed while kicking Sam's leg underneath the table. To which Sam retaliated only to hit Dean's leg instead and this caused the blush to deepen further.

"Ow, you little bitch," Dean exclaimed making out a whole show of rubbing his leg with a faked look of pain plastered on his face. "Violent freak twins," he sighed under his breath causing two feet to kick his leg. "Touché."

"You deserved it jerk," Sam said through his laughter with a smile erupting over his lips. With Dean everything felt natural, everything felt right. Although the elder boy still seemed like a stranger to the fourteen year old it felt like he had known him for a lifetime.

"What were ya guys talking about? Protection?" Dean queried allowing his emerald eyes to focus on Sam's slightly less red face.

"Just family issues," Jo commented shooting a clear glare towards Sam.

"Yeah, you're looking at the poster boy for family issues," Dean replied allowing his gaze to drop from Sam's to the tabletop. He seemed to draw in a deep breath before lifting his gaze back up once more.

"It's just I hate it when mum and dad keeps things from us. There is this whole family secret that everyone apart from us seems to know. I just hate being kept in the dark. I mean it's our family too so why the hell are we the ones to be left out!" Sam ranted unable to stop himself from ranting to the elder man. "We are fourteen for god's sake, I'm sure we will be able to handle it."

"Sam."

"No Jo you know I am right. I know it annoys you almost as much as it does me. It has to. Hearing mum's private conversations with random men and women about subjects we are not meant to hear. Take last night with that new man."

"What man?" Dean suddenly asked leaning forward slightly on his chair, his eyes narrowed slightly and his expression became guarded.

"What?" Jo questioned.

"What man?" the elder man repeated with his expression not giving anything away.

"I don't know, he seemed to be middle aged with black hair and tall. He and mum were talking about protection of some sort. I had never seen him before." Sam replied with guarded eyes, there was something not quite right about this whole thing but he just didn't know what. "Why does it matter?"

"It doesn't," Dean growled under his breath as he leaned further away from the twins. His eyes darted from Sam's face to Jo's then back again before looking over towards the exit. "I better get moving, see ya twin freaks." And with those words the elder boy shot them both a smile and practically ran out of the room.

"Well that was weird..." Jo muttered watching him leave and Sam soon found himself mimicking this action while nodding his head.

Yeah it was weird...maybe a little too weird...there was defiantly something wrong...More secrets concealed from him...

"Fuck this," Sam murmured as he pushed himself up from his seat and followed where he had seen the elder boy to disappear through.

"Sam where are you going!" Jo called. "Sam!"

* * *

"Why did you go?" Dean hissed into his phone.

Sam watched the eighteen year old pace up and down the corridor while pressing his cell phone close to his ear. His whole demeanour screamed out annoyance and frustration. This whole situation was suspicious and yet Sam couldn't help but watch the eighteen year olds swinging hips as he walked.

Sam strained his ears as he listened to the one sided conversation.

"I told you I could handle it!" Dean hissed once more. "I'm fucking eighteen I think I can handle..."

"Yes I know but..."

"I'm more than capable I think I have proved that by now."

"Yes Sir I know."

"Yes Sir but..."

"Fine. I'll go tonight..."

"Yes Sir, you too," with those words Dean hung up the phone and seemed to deflate. He scrubbed a hand across his face while he turned to walk down the hall.

Sam stepped out from behind the wall and watched the elder boy make his way down the corridor through narrowed eyes. He had no clue what the fuck was going on but he was going to find out. Maybe Dean wasn't all he seemed...

TBC (**Part Three done and dusted. Hey all I decided to continue this story as long as you lot are still reading and wanting it to be written. Thank you to those who put this on story alert and reviewed the previous chapters it means a lot. Until next time...**)


	4. Chapter 4

You know...ever since I had overheard that phone call my curiosity had grown. I wanted to know what was going on...I wanted to know the big family secret, what had gotten Dean so wound up, who he was practically yelling out down his cell and why he seemed like he was keeping secrets from me.

Everyone around me had something about them hiding in the dark, a part of them that I never knew about at that time. I suppose I felt betrayed in some ways as I thought that they couldn't trust me. Never in a million years did I think it was for my own good. Never in a million years did I think that all this secrecy was linked to my protection...

Was a matter of my life or death...Who at fourteen is really concerned about dying or needing protection?

**9th October 1997**

Sam chewed the lid of his pen as his eyes stared off into space, his mind was far from the fictional story he should have been writing. No his mind was once again focused on the older boy who had seemed to have vanished from the face of the earth.

It had been two days since anyone at the school has seen him and this just caused Sam to worry slightly. He wanted to know where he was, no, he needed to know where he was but he just couldn't explain why he did. It was like he felt some sort of connection to the eighteen year old, one that just couldn't be explained.

Of course Dean's disappearance had sparked many rumours amongst the staff and students alike. Some were saying he was just truanting, others were saying that he had stolen some beer from a convenience store and was now in jail, the cheerleader who had been eye fucking him claimed to have Dean stored away in her attic because her parent's didn't approve of her new boyfriend and the elder boy's parents didn't agree with their love and some of the teachers were saying that the boy had been taken into a care home as his dad never looked after him properly. As for Sam, well the fourteen year old had no idea but he prayed to god it had nothing to do with that cheerleader...

The sound of the classroom door opening with a defined squeak drew Sam out of his thoughts instantly. His eyes darted from his blank paper towards the source of the sound and he felt a lump form at the base of his throat with his mouth threatening to open to a wide O. All around him he could hear the shocked murmurs and concerns of his classmates and even Mr Morgan couldn't help but allow a little cry of 'shit' to escape his lips as everyone's attention was drawn to the same person.

"What do you think happened?" Jessica mumbled beside him. All Sam could do was shrug his shoulders in response as words piled up at the back of his throat yet none of them was he able to vocalise.

Sam's hazel eyes were locked onto Dean's form standing sheepishly in the doorway, after two days of no show he turns up at school literally looking like hell has frozen over. The elder boy's right eye now supported a shiner which had swollen his eye shut to a mere slit, there was a deep graze on his left temple and it looked like it hadn't long stopped bleeding, his leather jacket was wrapped around his shoulders for once and the reason became suddenly very clear... Dean's left arm was supported by a tight sling keeping the limb pressed close to his chest. There were frown lines apparent on the boy's youthful face that had no right being there in the first place and this told Sam that the eighteen year old was in pain but attempting to conceal that fact.

"Mr Winchester?" Mr Morgan stammered pushing himself to his feet in the process; slowly he made his way over towards Dean who remained standing stock still in the doorway. "What happened son?"

Dean's attention seemed to focus on the teacher for a few long moments before he took a couple more steps into the English room. "S'nothing" he mumbled in response while slowly manoeuvring his wrapped arm into a more comfortable position, the pain lines deepened momentarily with this action.

"Doesn't look like nothing son..." Mr Morgan persisted seemingly unaware of the thirty students watching the pair. "I should call the nurse; she should be able to get your par..."

"Look I'm not your son, never will be your son so stop calling me that!" Dean snapped and as quickly as his anger had erupted it had vanished. With a deep breath the elder boy seemed to compose himself somewhat. "I'm fine alright, believe me I wouldn't be here if I wasn't, not that I have a choice."

Sam felt his eyes narrowing at Dean's words; there was something that he wasn't saying, something that was bothering him although what would be anyone's guess. There was a reason he was in this state and that was something the fourteen years old wanted to know...no...Something he needed to know.

"What happened?" a voice called out who Sam soon identified as Harry, one of the so called popular crowd that always sits at the back of the classrooms. "Did someone fall out of the wrong side of the bed and their mother forgot to kiss their booboos better? Or did someone get on the wrong side of a brick wall? Or did someone finally put you in your place Winchester?"

"HARRY THAT'S ENOUGH!" Mr Morgan shouted at the same time that a possessive growl erupted out of Sam's mouth. He was about two seconds away from decking the bastard himself.

With a sneer Harry choose to close his mouth but his eyes narrowed in Dean's direction. It was taking all of Sam's self control not to leap over the desks and rip that smug expression off of his fat face. No, his main concern at the moment was standing at the front of the room looking like he was about to perform a face plant at any given moment. Sam rolled the pen between his hands subconsciously while his eyes remained glued onto the elder boy.

"Mr Winchester..." Mr Morgan started to say until he was interrupted by the said person he was addressing.

"Can we just get on with the lesson?" Dean muttered with his eyes adopting an almost pleading look, one that Sam found heartbreaking. He had no idea what happened but he sure as hell was going to find out. Even if he had to pester the boy for hours on end for a whole week to get his answers. He could be very stubborn for a fourteen year old...a trait he was convinced he had acquired from his mother.

"Ahhh...*cough* umm...yes, that is a great idea. Why don't you take your seat next to Miss Harvelle?" the teacher stuttered as he appeared to sober up quickly. His eyes, along with everyone else's, followed the eighteen year old as he gingerly made his way over to his seat and sunk down in it with frown lines creasing his forehead once more. "Right..." Mr Morgan called out clapping his hands together. One by one the pairs of eyes turned their attention away from Dean and to the front once more, however Sam's hazel lingered longer on the older boy whose eyes bored into Sam's face in the process. This testosterone filled staring match seemed to last for what felt like hours but in reality was probably no more than a couple of seconds. Hazel eyes asked unspoken questions while the emeralds declared that asking questions was a futile effort as no answers would be provided. After a couple of more seconds has passed Sam growled under his breath while admitting defeat. He shot Dean a look that said 'I want some answers later' before turning back to face the front.

"What was that about?" Jess muttered beside him, her eyes never straying from the teacher.

"Nothing," Sam replied automatically...hoping upon hope that it did indeed turn out to be nothing...

* * *

Sam plunged his hands into the depths of his pockets, walked down the steps outside of the building and allowed his eyes to survey the surroundings. Once again Dean had managed to escape the classroom before Sam could get a chance to speak to him, that was three hours ago now. If Sam was a paranoid person he could have sworn the elder boy was avoiding him but he wasn't...well...maybe a little bit, growing up with Jo as a sister would do that to a person.

Sighing he was about to give up hope and return to his science class when a figure propped up against a tree near the car park caught his attention. A smile crossed his lips slowly as his feet started to move in that direction. So that was where he had been hiding...

As he neared his legs decreased in pace. He could hear the faint sound of a conversation but he knew that there was no one else with the elder boy. Well, no one that he could see anyway. As a matter of fact Sam had never seen Dean with anyone else apart from Jo. It wasn't like there weren't girls and guys throwing themselves at his feet to be friends with him but more like...like...like he just wasn't interested. Dean seemed to be the kind of guy who likes to keep himself to himself. A mystery, a puzzle waiting to be solved. Sam had always been good at puzzles...

"This is ridiculous," he heard the elder boy hiss and it was then that Sam realised Dean must be on the phone. Slowing down his pace even further the fourteen year old debated about turning back, this would be the second phone call he had eavesdropped on. Not a good way to get someone to trust or become friends with you. His head screamed at him to turn around but his legs simply refused to listen. Oh well...there was nothing he could do. It wasn't like he could leave his legs behind...a disembodied pair of legs walking towards the eighteen year old...yeah that was totally something you see every day and the perfect way to make friends.

"Yes I know that but do you really think they would chance it?" Dean murmured into his cell. "Have a death wish more like."

Sam felt his curiosity growing with every step he took and every inch he closed in on the gap between them. What was he talking about? A death wish? Who has a death wish? So many unanswered questions ran through his head making him almost dizzy but his stubborn legs still continued inching closer with Dean's voice becoming louder and more pronounced.

"Yes Sir I understand how important this is, I'm not some fucking kid... well stop treating me like one. I do know what I am doing...yes sir sorry sir, look I can tell they won't come here. Not during the day and not with all these witnesses around..." Dean paused for a longer period of time and Sam could tell he was listening to the other voice intently. After a couple of moments a deep hearty chuckle escaped the boy's lips. "Yes I know I have but I don't need them...yes but...Sir...it's not that bad, I've had worse."

Dean leaned his head further against the tree and allowed his eyes to close. He laughed once more and muttered something so low that Sam couldn't make out what he said. His lips were curled up in a small smile while he pulled off his sling. The sun bored down upon him making it seem like he was practically glowing. This fact and others caused the fourteen year old to freeze in his tracks.

"Already? It's too soon...Yes I know...but you...no I'm not...Obviously but..." Dean muttered with a grimace slowly forming over his lips. He appeared to deflate in that one moment; a sigh erupted out of his mouth in the process. "Fine I'll be there in two hours," he huffed as he pulled his cell away from his ear, flipping the screen down in the process.

Sam couldn't tear his eyes away from the form of the elder boy. His feet seemed to be plastered to the floor with his legs refusing to move an inch away or closer to Dean. His head told him to turn away and run before the eighteen year old realised he had been eavesdropping while his heart told him to go towards him. Just as he was about to make a decision Dean seemed to make it for him.

"Dude take a picture it will last longer," Dean muttered with his eyes still closed and his head leaning against the trunk startling Sam instantly. The fourteen year old composed himself as quickly as he could with his eyebrows narrowing in confusion. How the hell did he know he was there? He wasn't exactly noisy and he sure as hell didn't say a single word... "I could hear your inner monologue from over here, you need to stop thinking so loud," Dean added opening his eyes to mere cracks while a smirk spread across his lips, he titled his head slightly so that he was now facing Sam.

Sam allowed his eyebrows to rise. What the hell...was he a mind reader now? Keeping his face in a neutral expression the fourteen year old tested out his theory.

"Barbie girl seriously?" Dean asked this time raising his eyebrows in amusement and this just caused Sam to blush while he tilted his weight from foot to foot. For some reason he felt like a little kid whenever he was around the elder boy, he felt tongue tied at times and like a bumbling idiot. His mouth opened and closed in surprise while he tried to vocalise his question. "Firstly no I'm not some sort of freaky psychic, secondly you were just mouthing the words and third...dude you can't be stealthy even if you tried. I could hear you coming from a mile away."

Sam nodded allowing his eyes to drop from the eighteen year olds as a warm sensation flooded his cheeks once more. Once again he felt like that bumbling idiot, well at least Jo wasn't here to see it. His sister would never let him live it down that was for sure.

Oh for the record...he didn't listen to Barbie girl...nope...try living with Jo who constantly played it for first month in which she got it. It was pure torture that his mom had 'accidently' on purpose got the cassette stuck in the tape player causing it to become shredded. Sam thought that that day was the happiest day of his life...but he was sure proven wrong.

"Sam?" Dean's voice drew the fourteen year old out of his thoughts instantly. He lifted his head until his eyes locked onto the emeralds once more. "You alright man, you zoned out on me."

Sam nodded his head while a small smile crossed his face. "Shouldn't I be the one asking that?" When Dean frowned in confusion Sam walked calmly over to his side and sat down beside him, careful not to knock the injured arm. "You look like hell..." he answered the unspoken question.

Dean chuckled softly. "Believe me it looks worse than it is..."

"What happened?" Sam blurted out before he could stop himself. That question had been bugging the hell out of him for the whole day now and he needed to know. He needed to know what had happened.

"S'nothing," was the automatic response, one that Sam wasn't happy with. As I have mentioned before Samuel Harvelle can be a stubborn SOB when he puts his mind to it.

"If this is your idea of nothing I would hate to see your something..." Sam paused as he blushed once more realising how what he just said could be taken out of context. "I...I...didn't mean...I...you know..." he stammered inwardly cursing himself once more.

"Aww look little Sammy is blushing like a school girl..."

"Jerk, I meant that your injuries don't look like nothing...what happened?" Sam enquired feeling his cheek cool down slightly. He had embarrassed himself enough for one day, any more and his face might remain red for the rest of his life. So not the look he was going for.

"Nothing, it's just a couple of cuts and bruises no big deal..."

"And the shoulder?"

"Dislocated."

"The sling?"

"Jesus what is this twenty question..." Dean mumbled while he rolled his eyes upon noticing the stubborn look upon Sam's face. "My Dad forced me to wear it; you know to keep the shoulder in place."

Sam nodded while his eyes focused on the shoulder in question. "Uh huh," he muttered allowing his eyes to move towards the discarded sling on the ground next to him.

Dean, who had been tracking his eye line, chuckled and rolled his eyes once more. "You ever worn one of those things? Itchy as hell...overreaction if you ask me," Dean murmured the last part, obviously intended to be under his breath however Sam still heard it.

"Overreaction?"

"Huh?"

"What's an overreaction?" Sam questioned with his curiosity overwhelming him.

"For Christ sake stop with the damned twenty questions. It's just a dislocated shoulder, not the end of the world. I've had worse...anyway what's geek boy doing out of lesson? Ditching are we?" Dean smirked changing the subject entirely.

Sam eyes narrowed further at the mention of worse injuries however he let it slide...for now. "I was looking for you... we have a supply anyway so it's not like we will actually be learning anything...What about you?"

"Me? Schools not really my thing...besides I have more important things to do..."

"Yeah like?" Sam questioned knowing that he was slowly pressing his luck but he couldn't help it. He wanted to know all about this mysterious elder boy. At the moment all he knew was that his name was Dean Winchester and that was it.

"Fuck you are nosey...just things..." Dean replied turning his attention in front of him. His expression had suddenly become guarded almost like walls had been built around him. Walls that seemed to be formed just to keep Sam out. "The less you know about me Sam the better..." he whispered refusing to meet the fourteen year olds eyes.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Sam asked scooting closer to the elder boy, resisting the urge to place his hands upon Dean's cheek to force him to face him.

Dean turned his head after a couple of moments had passed, he opened his mouth to say something but as he was about to speak the bell to signalise the end of the school day rang out. This seemed to sober the elder boy up as he scrubbed a hand across his face with a smile crossing his lips. A smile Sam knew to be fake.

"How do you normally get home?" Dean finally asked and Sam knew that this wasn't what the elder boy was originally going to say.

"Bus then walk why?"

"Why don't you go and grab your clone then I'll give you a lift home in my baby..."

"You're going to drive with that shoulder?" Sam asked incredulously.

"Hey...I've driven with worse," Dean smiled softly and coughed to clear his throat. "You wanna lift or not cause I can just leave your ass here..."

"Yeah sure Dean, sounds great, let me just get Jo..." Sam replied.

Dean nodded and pushed himself up off of the floor. He picked up his sling with his good arm while his other was wrapped around his middle. He shot the fourteen year old another fake smile. "Awesome I'll wait by the car," with those words he turned on his heels and strode away. His shoulders slumped like he was carrying the weight of the world on them. His usual swagger seemed almost nonexistent.

Dean wasn't telling him everything that much Sam knew. But what was he keeping from him?

Why had he told him that the less Sam knew about him the better?

Just what exactly was Dean keeping from him?

Sam watched the elder boy's retreating back knowing that he was going to find out what was bugging the elder boy. No matter what there was no way Sam would be able to let him go now...No...Not without a fight.

TBC (**I can't believe it has been over two months since my last update, so sorry guys. Vampire Nights has been taking up my time at the moment as that is my first priority. Hope you are still reading and enjoyed this chapter. Don't forget to review**)


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: **

**Hey all, a quick note from me. I'm sorry it has been a while since I have updated this story but seeing as I only got a minimal amount of interest for the last chapter I haven't felt much inspiration to continue writing. **

**I was just wondering whether people are actually interested in seeing this continued or not. If you are I will make sure to try and update soon. Let me know :D **

**Anyway thanks to those who do read this story and I hope you want to see this continued. **


	6. Chapter 6

Hey, due to people's pleads I have decided to continue this fic as long as you all want to see it continued that is. I'm changing the layout of it slightly cause it's annoying writing the dates all the time so that is going from now on in. Hopefully this will make the story flow easily. Anyway I want to apologise for the lack of updates for a while and this is my third priority out of my stories.

**Anyway I hope you enjoy and don't forget reviews are awesome. As long as you want to continue reading this story I will continue writing. **

Sam shifted slightly in the passenger seat. Every so often his eyes would wonder over towards the eighteen year old before he realised what he was doing and snapped his attention back out of the window. This little dance had been occurring for almost fifteen minutes now, ever since Jo and he had gotten into the elder man's Impala, which has to be one of the nicest cars the fourteen year old had ever seen but she's not as nice as her owner. Yes the car is a she...at least Dean claims 'she' is. Who was he to argue?

"So Dean, what gives?" Jo's voice questioned from the backseat and this brought Sam out of his musings instantly.

"What?" Dean replied keeping his eyes staring out at the road ahead however the younger male knew his attention wasn't solely focused on it. He noticed Dean's eyes flickering up to the rear-view mirror briefly before turning back out the windscreen. He could also sense the tension slowly build up in the car, a tension that could turn sour at any moment.

"You know..." Jo paused slightly and a silence descended over the car. "The black eye, the cuts and the sling...you piss someone off or something?" she asked leaning forward on the seat until her chin was almost pressed onto the top of the front bench seat.

Sam held his breath as he noticed the elder boy tighten his grip upon the steering wheel. His eyes focused intently on the road once more. His lips were set in a determined line and it was clear he wasn't willing to divulge any kind of information. If Sam had to be honest he would admit that the elder boy's injuries baffled him, he wanted to know what the hell had happened and when he last asked he had almost got an answer until they were interrupted by the damned school bell. After that Dean had closed up, built those walls ten feet high and refused to allow Sam to penetrate through.

"Or something," Dean muttered after a while and his tone of voice was clear. It was end of subject. Jo wasn't going to get any more information out of him. As if sensing this undertone Jo pouted slightly and moved back away from the frontbench. She huffed as she crossed her arms against her chest acting like a petulant five year old again.

Another bout of silence settled over the trio. Jo sulked, Dean stared out at the road with a tight fisted grip upon the steering wheel and Sam had no idea where to look. His mouth opened and closed a few times while he attempted to find the words he could use to diffuse this situation. A million different conversations ran through his head yet he couldn't find the words to vocalise any of them, they were either heading into uncharted territory, too personal or made him seem like a damned girl with a school girl crush. Wow...Sam was sure he had never thought so much about what to say before...well there was a first time for everything...

"Car nice," or maybe not. "I mean...umm...You're car, it's umm, nice," Sam stammered feeling his cheeks redden as Dean glanced his way briefly. A smirk had started to curl up on the corners of his lips as he chuckled which caused Sam's cheeks to inflame further. He turned back towards the window willing for his cheeks to cool down. Behind him he could hear Jo snickering to herself. "Yeah, it's nice," he muttered coughing slightly making out he had to clear his throat.

"Smooth," he heard his twin murmur and this just caused the tip of his ears to start to burn. His whole face felt like he had been staring into the sun for the last year or so. His hands twisted together in his lap while he could feel the elder man laughing beside him.

"Wow Sammy you are a true poet," Dean chuckled and the sound was like music to the fourteen year olds ears. He could feel all the previous form of tension between them filter out and instead it felt like three friends hanging out and not like two twins stuck in a cage with a vicious tiger who could snap at any moment. It was a pleasant feeling...he felt happy...hell he felt happier than he had ever felt with all his other friends. Dean was special. He made him laugh with his sarcastic humour, he made him feel safe whenever he was around and he made him feel like he was the only one in the room when he smiled at him with that one thousand watt smirk.

Jeez, when did he actually turn into a hormonal girl? He could never ever let Jo know about his inner monologing, he would never live it down, literally, never. There was no way he was going to allow his twin to have this type of leverage over him. That would be a death sentence by his own hand.

"Yeah my baby is a true beauty," Dean muttered breaking Sam out of his musings. He glanced over towards the young male before shooting him a grin; he turned to face out of the windscreen once more before turning the wheel.

The car turned down a path towards an isolated building that had several cars and vans sitting outside it. Plastered on the front of the building simply was the word 'roadhouse.' The Impala came to a stop beside a huge black truck, one that Sam hadn't seen before but guessed belonged to one of the many different customers or punters the bar attracted every day. Not that he knew anything about them. No Jo and he had to stay out of the way during serving hours, only allowed to be down in the bar to help set up before service and help clean up after. Never allowed during service. His mum claims that it is due to the people who turns up...yeah right...what are some sort of murderers or paedophile's or something?

Just more secrets added to the damned pile already.

* * *

"Hey Dean," Sam said turning to face the elder boy who had been staring intently at the black truck beside his car, his hands moved off of the steering wheel while his eyes turned towards the fourteen year old. Instantly Sam noticed the difference in the usual expression filled emeralds, Dean's eyes were now cold, almost like he had shut down all forms of emotions from him and this just caused the suspicion within Sam to rise. What had happened that caused him to go from happily laughing to an almost expressionless robot? Not more secrets...there was no way he could handle anymore in his life. "How did you know how to get here? I mean we hardly had to direct you at all..."

Sam's eyes narrowed as he attempted to scrutinize the eighteen year old, he could sense his twin's attention turn towards Dean as well. He knew that the same question would have been plaguing her mind also. All these questions relating to Dean floated around his head and they seemed to be casually growing in number with there being a seemingly distinct lack of answers. Story of his life.

"I'm like batman that way," Dean smirked his classic shit eating grin but this time, this time it seemed to be slightly strained. He coughed slightly and rubbed the back of his neck with his right hand almost seeming to squirm underneath the twin stares. And this fact caused Sam to feel even more suspicious, Dean being self conscious? What the hell was going on? Why was he receiving more questions than answers? "So you gonna invite me in, if not that will be $50 for the ride," Dean commented winking towards Jo at the end of his sentence which caused a small girlish squeal to escape her lips, effectively distracting her from their current situation.

Sam had to stifle the urge to roll his eyes towards his twin, she was so easily distracted, all it took was one wink from the elder man's beautiful emerald green eyes with his impossibly long eyelashes and...What was he just thinking about? Oh yeah...Jo really needs to learn how to get her hormones under control.

"Yeah Dean, of course. We would love that wouldn't we Sam," Jo nudged Sam's side effectively bringing him back out of his thoughts.

Sam's eyes narrowed in the elder man's direction as he was met with the guarded gaze once more. "Yeah we would."

* * *

The first thing Sam noticed as he walked into the bar was the lack of customers, the second thing he noticed was that there were four people huddled around a table in the far corner of the room and the final thing...

"Dad!" Sam exclaimed as he watched his parents turn towards them, breaking their attention away from their current conversation to smile at the twins as they walked into the room with Dean trailing behind them. "Dad!" he called again as he literally ran over to his father who by now had stood up from the table.

The fourteen year old was encompassed in his father's arms and he could feel the smile pull at his lips. It had been almost a month since he had last seen his Dad, his work always kept him away for weeks at a time. Who knew carpenters got so much work to do, well his father was meant to be one of the best in the business so he was always in demand. It was just hard for the teenager to grow up without his Dad around all the time and he knew it was hard for Jo too; it was just another thing they never spoke about. Another subject his mum refused to answer any questions on.

"It's good to see you Samuel," Bill murmured in Sam's ear as they eventually pulled apart, his eyes shined down upon the teenager. "Wow son you seem to have gone through another growth spurt, you better stop soon or people will be able to mistake you for a yeti..." he joked which caused the teenager to chuckle lightly as he stepped away to allow Jo to hug their father.

Sam's smile remained on his face until this dropped into a frown as his eyes locked onto the other two people present at the table, two people he wasn't familiar of. Well one he wasn't, the other...the other he knew was the mysterious 'John' from the other day. What was he doing there? And who was the other elder figure with a cap on his head with his shirt covered in grease. Sam was sure he had never seen him before. What the hell was going on here!?

"Mum, Dad, this is Dean, Dean Winchester," Jo introduced while she pulled apart from their father, reminding Sam and the other four people in the room of the eighteen year olds present. Everyone's eyes fell onto the elder male who stood tall and proud. His eyes flickered from face to face and Sam noticed they lingered onto this John figure longer than all the others; his expression was once again deeply guarded. If Sam didn't know any better he could have sworn that the pair of them was having a silent conversation, but that was ridiculous...right?

"Nice to meet you Dean," Bill greeted him shaking the teenagers hand soon followed by Ellen's whose expression seemed to become incredibly strained at the sight of the eighteen year old.

"Whose you're friends?" Sam questioned with his eyes locking onto the mysterious duo.

"Samuel drop that tone right now young man before you spend the rest of the night up in your room...These are associates of your father's..." Ellen scalded her son while she crossed her arms against her chest and raised one eyebrow in the process. When she noticed the boy's bowed head she nodded and relaxed her posture. "That's better; I don't what to hear that tone of voice again."

Bill stepped forward and placed a gentle loving hand on his wife's shoulder. "Ells don't be so harsh on Sam, he's just being protective over his home and he has a right to. You're the man of the house now son and I'm proud to see you so overprotective; I know you have been looking after your mother and sister well..." Bill told Sam as he removed his hand from Ellen's shoulder and used this to clap Sam's back. "This is John and Bobby, they work with me and we will be going out for the evening..."

Sam's eyes moved from John to Bobby then back to his father. Behind him he could hear Jo start to protest yet Sam found he staring at John, there was something so familiar about him but he couldn't quite place what. He was sure he had never seen the man apart from the other night. John met his stare and this caused Sam to move his gaze away, there was something about those cold calculating eyes that struck a sense of fear deep inside of him.

"Dad, you just got back and you tell us you're leaving again?" Jo protested moving forward so she was standing side by side to Sam.

"I'm sorry JoJo but I have to finish this job as soon as possible and John and Bobby can only be here for a short period of time..."

"And they need your help?" Sam asked sceptically, he was so wrapped up in the impending argument with his father that he didn't realise John and Bobby move away, or the fact that Dean was no longer standing behind him. "Can't they handle the job themselves?"

"Sam...They need my help and I can't sit out of this one..."

"So what, this job is more important than your own children, is that what you are saying Dad?" Sam spat feeling all the pent up anger build inside of him. This argument was going to play out like all the others but the fourteen year old refused to back down, he was told he could be stubborn as hell, after all he was the son of Ellen Harvelle and that was a scary enough thought as it is.

"You know that's not true son."

"Yeah so why are you never home? Why is it you feel it is necessary to become a part time Dad? Jo and I just want our Dad back is that so hard to do? Don't you want to be part of this family anymore?"

"SAMUEL WILLIAM HARVELLE THAT IS ENOUGH!" Ellen shouted causing the three other Harvelle's to jump. "I will not tolerate this type of behaviour from you young man!"

"No he's right," Bill interrupted her while he moved so he was standing in front of his son. He placed both hands on his son's shoulders and peered into his eyes. A soft smile spread across his lips. "I know it's hard for you, Jo and your mother, I don't like being away from my family for this long either but I have to. It's my job."

Sam sniffed and nodded his head slowly. He knew it was true, it was the same excuse his father always used but it didn't mean he had to like it. "Yeah I know..."

"But..." Bill continued drawing everyone's attention onto him once more. "But lately I have been thinking, maybe it is time I gave this up. A carpenter's life is a young person's life and there isn't really a place for me there anymore," Bill gestured to Jo and Ellen to move closer. He pressed the twins into his left side with one arm while he wrapped the other around Ellen's waist. The picture they created was of perfect familial bliss. "My place is here. With my beautiful wife and gorgeous twins. Behind the bar with the rest of my family so this is my last job. Once more for old times' sake then I am quitting," he paused as he turned to face Ellen. "For good." He pressed his lips against hers and Sam felt like he had missed a whole different conversation with the way his parents were acting however he refused to care. His father was finally going to stay home with them. They could be like the family he had always wanted them to be. Life was finally looking up.

* * *

Sam walked into the hallway and instantly found himself backtracking until he was in the doorway. After he had broken the hug he had decided to go and hunt for where Dean had gotten to, knowing the eighteen year old he was probably taking the opportunity to look through Sam's draws. Sam really wouldn't put it past him. So he was surprised to see Dean standing near the front door with John and Bobby whispering to one another. And once again Sam found himself eavesdropping on Dean's conversation once more. For the third time in as many days.

"I told you I had it handled," Dean hissed and the fourteen years old could hear the concealed anger in his voice. "I fucking told you not to come."

"So well handled that you came back looking like hell warmed over with your shoulder out of place..." John snapped back.

"John," Bobby hissed back and Sam could feel the tension between the three men, now he knew they defiantly knew each other. Oh this was getting more and more confusing...

"Look Dean I know you had it under control but this is a bigger job than we had anticipated. This is only your third job on your own..." John added and Sam poked his head further around the corner and watched as the elder man placed a comforting hand onto Dean's shoulder. "This is too dangerous for you to complete on your own son..."

"So in other word you Bobby and Bill are going out hunting while I am stuck here babysitting the remaining Harvelle's," Dean sighed deeply.

"Son I trust you with their protection, I know you are the best person for the job. I need someone here to look out for them while we do the job...here," John handed over what looked like a leather belt harness which Dean tucked into his leather jacket. "Be careful son."

"Yeah, you too Dad," Dean replied smiling up at John.

* * *

Sam ducked his head back into the other room. His eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

Dad?

John was Dean's Dad?

Hunting?

Protection? There was that damned word again...protection.

What the hell were they talking about?

What was going on!?

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

Sam could feel his irritation and annoyance grow with every second that passed. His fingers drummed on the bar while his eyes flickered from his mother cleaning the glasses to his sister and Dean sitting at a table near the back of the bar casually chatting to one another. The whole scene was sickly sweet and so far from the truth that it made the teenager feel physically sick. This whole charade was a facade to hide the lie behind, a lie and secret that Sam was determined to get to the bottom of. A secret that now seemed to include the one person he thought he could trust to be honest with him, Dean. He seemed to be connected to this whole mess and one way or another he was going to find out what was happening. He been kept in the dark for too long now and he needed answers before he becomes pulled in too deep in the tangle of lies that there is no way out.

Sam sighed as he shifted his weight on the barstool. It had now been almost two hours since the three elder men had left for some sort of 'carpentry job.' That was obviously complete bullshit, since when did a carpentry job include the need for three people to complete at six in the evening? And what exactly was a carpentry job? Making kitchen cabinets? Tables...Birdhouses? Why did his Dad come home only to leave again for a job? It makes no sense...and why was Dean's Dad here before? Hell why was he here again today and why did Dean pretend not to know him around Sam?

There were so many unanswered questions floating around in his head that he felt like he was going to explode. He was fourteen years for god sake; he was old enough to be trusted with these secrets especially if it involved his family directly, his father and mother and twin sister.

Laughter from the pair of teenagers at the back of the room brought the boy out of his musings. Jo obviously wasn't concerned with what was happening around them, hell he knew that all she cared about right now was trying to find a way to impress the eighteen year old that was 'babysitting' them apparently, though Dean said he wanted to stick around to 'hang' out.

"You alright Sam?" Ellen questioned as Sam turned his attention towards his mother while he attempted to block out the pair and the growing anger inside of him. Her concerned gaze seemed to scrutinize his face before she placed the glass and towel she had been working on down on the bar and then leaned on her elbows so she was closer to her son. Her eyes never left his face. "What's up?"

"Nothing I'm fine," Sam muttered through clenched teeth while he attempted to suppress his anger.

Ellen's eyes narrowed but she didn't seem to press the matter. She straightened up, shot Sam one more look that told him she didn't believe him but was going to let it go for the time being and he was going to tell her all later. This look normally meant that his mother was concerned with other pressing matters...not that Sam knew what it could be seeing as the four of them were sitting in an empty bar due to the fact that they had closed early. There was defiantly something going on, something that had his mum concerned and something that meant Dean had to stay with them for their 'protection.' Whatever that could actually mean.

"Take these drinks over to your sister," his mum ordered placing two bottles of coke in front of him, her tone told him that there was no point in arguing with her. Sam rolled his eyes and grumbled under his breath about what her last slave died of and pushed himself up from his seat. He grasped the drinks in his hands and made his way over towards the laughing pair.

* * *

As he got nearer to the other teenagers his annoyance levels began to rise, how could they act like there was nothing wrong with this whole situation? How could they pretend that everything was fine when it was pretty obvious that something big was going down behind their backs...well...Dean seemed to be in on it. He was keeping secrets like the rest of them however the fact that it was Dean seemed to hurt more than his mum and Dad. He thought that he could trust Dean but he was just like everyone else...but Sam wasn't going to accept that fact, he was going to find out what was happening from the elder teen...if all else fails he can use his patented 'kicked puppy dog look.'

Drawing in a deep breath the fourteen year old reached the table and placed the twin bottles on the table forcefully and some of the drink fizzed up over the top of the bottle. This brought the two teenager's attention onto him, Dean smiled brightly at him whereas Jo glared at the interruption.

"Thought you might be thirsty," Sam offered as an explanation while he shrugged his shoulders and brought up a chair beside Jo. He shot her a triumphant smile and sat down beside his irritated twin. He reached forward and grasped one of the bottles, took a long gulp of the drink and handed it to Jo.

"Eww backwash," she squealed with her eyes narrowing further towards Sam who shrugged and swallowed another mouthful of the drink. He placed the bottle back onto the table and turned to face the amused eighteen years old who was taking a sip of his own drink.

"So Dean what does your Dad hunt?" he asked and watched as Dean's cheeks puffed out while he suppressed the urge to spit his drink out in surprise. His incredibly green eyes widened, he placed the bottle on the table and wiped at his lips with the back of his right hand. His whole body seemed to tighten with tension as his eyes narrowed towards Sam...Oh yeah...he was defiantly hiding something...

"What?" Dean questioned obviously tempting to feign innocence. He leaned back on his chair, crossed his arms against his chest and sobered his expression into one that showed cockiness and arrogance. However Sam could see the guarded emotions within his eyes, it was like there were damned walls protecting him from conveying any unwanted emotions. If it wasn't for the fact that Sam had spent the last week examining the elder man he wouldn't have noticed the change in his posture of personality.

"I said what does your Dad hunt?" Sam repeated slowly as if he was speaking to a complete idiot, his eyes were fixated upon the elder boy watching his every movement and reaction. He could see that this subject was causing a stir with the eighteen year old but why he had no idea.

"My Dad? Why do you want to know about him?" Dean replied, his cocky facade slipping slightly as one of his eyebrows rose in the process. "You turned on by the elder man cause I can tell you Sammy my old man doesn't swing that way..."

"I was just interested in what he does; you haven't spoken about him much. Almost makes it seem like you have something to hide. Some sort of dirty little secret..." Sam continued ignoring the elder teen's last remark. He was determined to get to the bottom of all the secrets one way or another. If there was one thing Samuel Harvelle was then it was stubborn. He knew that he wanted answers and answers were what he was going to get.

Dean's eyes narrowed dangerously while he leaned forward on his chair. His hands moved away from his chest and he cupped them together before placing them on the table in front of him. His whole demeanour seemed calm, cool and collected however Sam could sense the hidden tension thrum under his skin, he could feel the elder teen attempt to find a way out of this situation. It was like looking at a caged lion. A dangerous one too.

"What secret would that be Sammy?" Dean questioned.

"I don't know why don't you tell me Dean?" Sam retorted leaning forward in his chair further so that the space between him and the elder man decreased. "Better yet why don't you tell us what you have been hiding from us? Why you have been taking secret phone calls behind our backs about _my _family? Why have you been talking about _hunting _or _protection_? What the hell does any of this mean? Oh and why you at it why don't you tell us why you are hiding the fact that John, the man who has gone to 'work' with my Dad is your Dad?" Sam questioned in one breath. All the questions that had been festering in his brain for all this time was now rolling off of his tongue and he knew he wouldn't be able to stop himself from speaking if he even wanted to. "So take your pick on what one you want to start with."

Sam felt a small amount of satisfaction at the unease that was floating around the elder teen. He sensed Dean's desperate need to get as far away from this conversation as possible. He knew he had wondered into delicate territory but if this information regarded his family he deserved to know what was happening. He deserved to know the truth.

Beside him he could feel his twin's shocked and confused gaze bore into the side of his head but he refused to remove his eyes away from Dean's. Jo could wait...this was more important.

"You've been spying on me?" Dean asked with an almost feral tone to his voice. A dangerous glint entered his eye, one that showed that the teenager wasn't all that he seemed to be, that he has seen far more in this life than the normal eighteen year old. The look almost sent a shudder down the fourteen year olds spine...almost.

"You've been lying to me?" Sam counteracted. "You're just like everyone else! Keeping secrets and lying to me. Telling me what you want me to hear and not the truth. I'm not some dumb little kid who needs protecting! I thought you of all people would understand that. I hoped that you would be truthful to me!"

Dean scoffed. "Dude...you don't know me..."

Sam laughed without humour as he pushed himself to his feet. The seat he had previously occupied went clattering to the floor causing Ellen's attention to turn towards the trio. Dean's and Jo's surprised expressions were fixated upon him and for once he didn't care that he was the centre of attention. "Yeah you're right...I don't know you...and here I was thinking that you were my friend...I guess there are no such things!" Sam shouted throwing his hands up into the air with exasperation.

"Sam..." Jo started to say but Sam ignored her. He shot Dean one more look before strolling away from the pair and out of the room through the double doors behind the bar. Leaving three pairs of eyes staring at the swinging wooden doors in his wake.

* * *

Sam stopped at the sink; he turned so that his back was pressed against it while he ran a shaking hand through his hair. His whole body was trembling while he attempted to suppress his current bout of anger. He wanted nothing better to do then put his hand through the nearest wall or punch someone.

He hated all the lying, he hated the lack of answers...He hated Dean...No...He knew that he didn't...He hated the fact that he had developed a crush on Dean Winchester and he hated the fact that the said man had been less than truthful with him. It was his parents all over again. Just more lies covering the truth from him, how was he supposed to know what was real in his life?

"I am your friend Sam..." a voice from behind him brought the boy out of his musings instantly. Sam rolled his eyes and turned his head away from the door where he knew Dean was standing. He didn't want to hear anymore lies. "But there are some things in this life that is better left in the dark. We're just trying to protect you..."

"There's that damned word again! Protect me? Protect me from what exactly Dean? What do I need protecting from?" Sam shouted turning on his heels to face the elder male.

"You wouldn't believe me even if I told you," Dean replied his eyes locking onto Sam's face before moving over his shoulder. His eyes narrowed in what seemed to be confusion.

"Try me!" Sam challenged feeling slightly on edge about the way Dean had suddenly become focused on something behind him. "Dean...?"

The elder man snapped out of his trance and pushed his way past Sam. He came to a stop two feet in front of the back door which was ajar. His hand grasped the side of the door and slowly he opened it, poking his head out before closing it once more. His gaze turned away from the current object of his fixation towards Sam once more. "Please tell me you opened this?"

"What? Stop changing the sub..."

"Stop screwing around Sam and answer the damn question!" Dean interrupted with his emerald eyes glittering dangerously; he had a hint of urgency about him and this just caused the fourteen year olds unease to grow.

"Uhh...no, that door is always kept locked apart from when we get a delivery."

"I was afraid you'll say that..." Dean murmured with his eyes locking onto the door once more. His hand moved along the wood with such a tenderness that Sam found himself wishing that he was the door...he was meant to be mad with the teenager not jealous of the door.

"What..." Sam was interrupted mid sentence from a scream coming from the bar.

* * *

All of a sudden everything seemed to happen at once.

Dean pushed away from the door and sprinted past Sam back into the bar.

Sam found himself following, his heart hammering fiercely in his chest.

As soon as he entered the room he felt what seemed to be an arm wrap around his throat as his body was shoved up against the bar.

The voice at his ear cackled as he directed his speech towards the eighteen year old who was standing in the middle of the room.

"Nice to see you again Winchester."

TBC? (**Hey all, I'm not convinced with this chapter or this story that's why it has taken so long to post. This is my third priority if you lot want to see this continued. Anyway review to let me know what you think. I might see you all in part seven**)


	8. Chapter 8

I had never been as afraid in my life as I was at that moment. You know how people always say to be careful what you wish for? Well until that day I thought it was a bunch of bull crap, be careful what you wish for...as if wishes come true...but...that day I learnt that sometimes they do come true, just not in the way you expected or wanted them to.

Life is unpredictable and there is always more out there than people are aware of...that was the first lesson I learned that day...the second...well...the second was...

Don't mess with Dean Winchester or the people he cares about...That is a one way ticket to hell...That day I saw Dean in a completely different light and it was also the day that changed my life forever...

* * *

Sam struggled against the arm that had wrapped itself around his neck tightly. His air flow was restricted and his oxygen levels were decreasing as he begun to panic more and more. His eyes darted around the room taking in the mess that once was the bar.

Tables were overturned, glass littered the floor, and the door hung off of its hinges almost like someone had ripped it off with their bare hands. It looked like a tornado had made its way through the Roadhouse leaving mess and destruction in its wake. What the hell had happened?

The teenager's eyes moved away from the destruction to face his sister and mother who were being held captive by two people opposite him. His mother was being held by her throat against the wall by what looked to be an ordinary middle aged man; he faced away from Ellen and towards the centre of the room. Jo was restrained by an arm wrapped around her waist causing her feet to lift a couple of inches off of the floor, again the women holding her was focused on the centre of the room. Sam guessed that the man's, who was holding him, attention was focused in the same direction as his companions.

Towards the centre of the bar...Towards Dean.

* * *

Dean was standing in the centre of the circle that the three Harvelle's and their captors made. His eyes darted from one face to the other while his hands were curled up into fists against his side. His whole body seemed to be shaking through what Sam presumed to be his growing anger. His emerald eyes were narrowed dangerously as they locked onto the person restraining Sam. His lips were pulled tight in a thin line and Sam could imagine the eighteen year old growling and pouncing upon the intruders like a hungry lion. He had this dangerous vibe about him and the fourteen year old knew for sure that there was defiantly a whole other side to the elder teenager that he hadn't seen before...

"Nice to see you again Winchester," the man holding Sam cackled directing his speech towards the elder teen. "We were in the neighbourhood and decided to stop by and say hi..." Sam could feel the arm tighten further causing him to gasp. "So...hi."

"You son of a..." Dean started to say but was interrupted by another gasp escaping Sam's lips as the arm tightened once more.

"Tsk tsk...such foul language, I might need to teach you your manners boy," the man cackled and Sam could almost imagine the feral smirk crossing his face. The fourteen year old sensed rather than saw the man lean his head down further so that his lips were at his ear and his mouth was inches away from his neck. He could feel the putrid breath ghost across his skin, causing goosebumps to rise and the hairs on the back of his neck to stand on end. "What do you think Sammy boy, do we need to teach young Deano here how to respect his elders?" the man asked with each of his words caressing the boy's skin which sent a violent shiver down Sam's spine.

"Leave him out of this!" Dean shouted taking a step closer to the pair.

"Uh ah..." the man hissed as his free hand tangled in Sam's hair and yanked his head to the side so that the man's mouth crept closer to the teenager's neck. "I wouldn't come any closer...not unless you want little Samuel here to become my next meal..."

"LEAVE MY SON ALONE!" Ellen suddenly shouted which just caused the man holding her up to knee her in her ribs. She groaned in pain as she begrudgingly fell silent, which was a first for her...well...that Sam had seen happen anyway.

The man's words ran through the teenager's head. The next meal...the next meal..._the next meal? _What the hell were these people? Cannibals or something? And what did they want with him? Or his mother? Or his sister? Or Dean? How the hell did Dean know these people because they sure as hell seem to know him? More questions built up inside his head adding to the already fully formed wall of questions without answers. However this time...this time the teenager would be happy to never find out the answers if it means that his family can be safe...he was almost afraid of what he might find out.

"Leave the Harvelle's out of this, they're innocent, it's me you want," Dean spat remaining in the same position, not daring to move any closer through what Sam guessed was fear for Sam's own safety. If his heart wasn't hammering so fast due to his fear he would have felt the deeper admiration and adoration for the teen run through him. Dean did care...

"You're half right there kiddo," the man replied removing his hand from Sam's hair and straightening up his neck once more. "This is so much bigger than you my boy; I want revenge, that's what I want."

"Revenge for what?" Sam whispered not fully aware of the fact that he had spoken until he saw Dean's body tense.

"Shut up Sam," the elder teen hissed with his eyes flickering to Sam's before moving back to the man's face.

"Yeah Sammy..." the man mimicked. He released his grip on the younger teen's throat and brought his fist up to connect with Sam's left eye, then his stomach and then took up his previous position of the choke hold again. "Shut up,"

Sam's eye throbbed and he knew it was going to be a shiner come tomorrow morning...if he made it to then.

* * *

His stomach panged where the fist had impacted and he could feel the bile start to slip up his restrained throat. He wanted nothing more than to be able to curl up on the floor and pretend that nothing had happened, that this was all a dream. But he couldn't. He had to remain strong, for his mother, for his twin and to show Dean that he wasn't afraid. He wasn't a scared little kid...he needed the elder teen to believe that...but he had to believe it himself first. Who was he kidding...there was nothing he could do...they were so screwed...

"So little Sammy doesn't know," the man smirked which caused his two companions to laugh. "Now this is priceless. Left in the dark about his own family and their history and defenceless? Wow this couldn't be any easier!"

"You're not getting the Harvelle's!" Dean shouted in response. Sam had never seen Dean like this before, so angry, so dangerous and yet so protective. It was a side that the teen decided he liked and feared there was so much danger in those emerald eyes that for the first time the fourteen year old could see more than the eighteen years of age in those eyes. They looked older than his years like he has seen too much already in his young life. How had he not seen it before?

"There you are mistaken again my dear boy. I'm going to get the Harvelle's and you and I'm going to enjoy every last minute of my revenge. It's only fair after all, an eye for an eye...a lover for a lover...children for children...But first..." the man released Sam's neck once more and turned him so that he was sideways on. His dark brown eyes bored into Sam's hazel and the teenager felt like he was staring into the origins of every shadow. He was sucked into the darkness he saw and found he wasn't able to look away even if he tried. "Wouldn't you like to know the truth Sammy? Know what lies your family has been telling you? To know the extent of their deceit? Wouldn't you like to know who the real Dean Winchester is?"

Sam found himself nodding his head subconsciously; it was like he had lost control of his body. His throat felt dry and tears stung at the corner of his eyes but he still wasn't able to look away from the man. There was something about him, something that the teenager couldn't quite put his finger on, something that wasn't natural. His brain was screaming at him that something wasn't right however his body refused to respond.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING? SAM! LEAVE MY SON ALONE" Ellen cried once more but her words fell on deaf ears, while the sounds of Jo's sobs echoed throughout the sudden silence.

"They've been lying to you all along; they never loved you, not like I can love you. Come to me my boy...come and embrace the darkness and allow yourself to become my son. Your eyes will be open to the truth, I will never lie to you, I will never keep secrets from you Sammy..." the man whispered. His voice seemed to wrap itself around the teenager. Caressing him with its sweet words and promise of a future. He felt...happy. He felt free, for once in his life, he felt like he could be free.

Sam found himself taking a step closer to the man, their eyes remained locked the whole time. He ignored the desperate cries and shouts from his mother and sister. He was unaware of everything apart from the man in front of him. It was like time had stood still, waiting for him to make his decision before moving on. There were two paths ahead of him and both his head and heart screamed at him to take path number one but his legs didn't seem to have gotten the memo.

"That's it boy, come to Daddy. It will only hurt for a few moments but then you will be free. You will see the world clearly for the first time. No more lies, no more half truths, you will be free..." the man continued to whisper, his words grew softer and wrapped around him tighter until he was cocooned in the man's promises of a better life. His brain wasn't in control anymore and neither was his heart, his free will seemed to be a thing of the distant past. Sam took one more step closer...one more was all it needed for him to walk straight into the man's arms. "That's it son, come to me..."

"NO SAM! SAM!" Ellen and Jo shouted at the same time but it made no difference. Sam remained transfixed on the elder man and seemingly determined to go to him.

"Don't take another step Sam, he's a liar, he's playing you," Dean's voice filtered into the teenager's mind clearing away a small portion of the fog that had restrained his brain.

"No...Dean's the one who has been playing you, he's the liar. He has been lying about who he really is all along. He has kept secrets from you from the very first time you met, which wasn't a coincidence like he made it out to be. He knew who you were when he saw you and he was only there to do his job. He doesn't care about you, not like I will care about you. He is another user, a liar and he will eventually leave you all alone again, never to see him again. That's who Dean Winchester is, a user, a liar, a cheater and a killer," the man counteracted Dean's words.

Sam's brain felt heavy in his head. His body wanted him to move towards the mysterious man with the mesmerising eyes and smooth voice but his brain and heart were telling him to go to Dean. He was so confused. He couldn't think clearly, he couldn't move, all he could do was stare into the darkness that was the man's eyes.

"You know what, screw this!" Dean suddenly exclaimed. Before Sam knew what was happening two pairs of hands grasped at his shoulders, spun him on his heels and lips came crashing down onto his own.

* * *

Sam's eyes widened as the fog clouding his mind lifted. He could feel his whole body sigh in relief as he got movement and freewill back once more. He felt like he had just been awoken from a trance from a kiss by his Prince Charming...no...he doesn't watch or read those Disney films...maybe once or twice with Jo but that was it...it was only cause she forced him.

All too soon the lips pulled apart from his and Sam's shocked hazel eyes locked onto Dean's embarrassed yet determined emeralds. He smiled gently down at Sam before turning his attention to the elder male again. Sam swallowed the sudden lump in his throat and turned to face the angry man.

"How dare you!" the man exclaimed taking a step closer to the pair. "He was almost mine!"

Dean pushed Sam behind him slightly with his left arm while his right hand dug into his leather jacket and retrieved the leather sheath Sam had seen John give him earlier.

What the hell?

"Dude...you have got some serious possession issues," Dean retorted as he pulled off the leather sheath and threw it onto the floor. In his hand the elder teen now held a wicked looking machete.

Sam's eyes widened as the machete was revealed. He felt his throat go dry once more at the sight of the weapon. That was what John had given his son? A machete? What...how...why...huh? He knew something like this was going to happen...was Dean going to kill a man? The man's previous description of Dean floated into Sam's head once more. '_A user, a liar, a cheater and a killer.' A killer...A killer..._The man was right...he knew nothing about Dean or who he was.

"Dean..." Sam stammered his eyes never leaving the sight of the weapon. His heart hammered faster in his chest as his fear began to take over. He had no idea what was happening or who these people are...all he knew that in the end it would come down to them or the intruders and by the looks of Dean he wasn't going to let it be their deaths.

"Don't worry Sammy; I know what I'm doing..." Dean replied his eyes never leaving the man's face.

"But Dean..."

"Sam, please, I promise you I will explain later, it's only fair to you but first I need to deal with these three yahoos," Dean whispered.

Sam found himself nodding knowing full well that this time Dean meant what he said. He was going to tell all later and that statement seemed to lift a weight off of the teenager's shoulders. He knew that he trusted Dean and that was all that mattered now. When they made it out of this alive, well...then he was going to get all the answers he needed, no matter how scary the truth seemed. He wasn't a little kid anymore, he could handle the truth...well...he hoped he could.

* * *

"So Nosferatu, how about a nice friendly wager?" Dean offered twirling the machete in one hand with practice precision and gracefulness, defiantly not his first time with this weapon.

"I don't make wagers with the likes of you Winchester," the man hissed.

"Normally I don't either but hey live a little..." Dean smirked taking a step closer to the man and slightly in front of Sam so that he was now shielded behind the elder man. "How about a one of one?"

"I don't make deals with hunters," the man spat back his eyes narrowing to mere slits.

Sam fought the urge to frown. Hunters? Hunters like shooting deer and stuff? Dean was a deer hunter? Something about that didn't seem right yet the fourteen year old knew better than to ask any questions at this moment in time. Last time he had received a shiner for his efforts he didn't want to know what his reward would be this time around. So he kept his mouth shut and his attention on the pair in front of him.

"You too chicken? You have to hide behind Pinky and the Brain over here?" Dean taunted to which the man growled in reply. His whole body crouched down into a defensive stance and his mouth opened to hiss at the teenager.

Sam felt his heart falter in his chest as he watched a second set of teeth descend over the man's human set. What the fuck? That can't be real...No...it can't be...this stuff is only meant to be in nightmares...

"I'm no chicken Winchester."

"Prove it, one on one, if I win...you'll be dead so what happens afterwards won't matter, if you win then you can get your revenge. Starting with me."

"No Dean...don't do this," Sam pleaded not knowing what the teenager was getting himself into.

"Sammy, it's alright, I can handle myself, this is the only safe way...he won't win," Dean replied turning to smile down at the younger teenager before moving his attention back to the fanged man in front of the pair. "Just me and you, that's the deal, what do you, say?"

The man smirked as he held up his hand. Instantly the other two people let go of Ellen and Jo who ran into each other's arms in relief.

"Go over there with them," Dean murmured twirling the machete once more.

"But Dean..."

"NOW SAM!" Dean shouted pushing Sam back away from him and the man. Slowly Sam walked back towards his family and was swept up in his mother's arms who was whispering something about it all be alright.

How could it be alright?

Dean was about to risk his life for them against God knows what those people were.

Dean was going to play the hero...but how many lives does a hero have?

Sam's heart pounded faster in his chest as he watched the man and Dean start to circle one another. The man hissing at the teenager while Dean swung the machete in his hand. The elder teen wore a mask of confidence and determination, there was no fear in his eyes, and it was like this was just an ordinary day in the life of Dean Winchester.

"You have a deal Winchester," the man cackled as he lunged towards Dean...

TBC (**Hey there, thank you so much for the nice reviews and for reading. Again I'm still not happy with this chapter; I just let my fingers do the thinking of what to write for me. I hope you enjoyed and please please please review to let me know what you guys think. It always makes me happy to hear what you have to say. I really hope you like this story as I'm not too convinced with it but I will stick to it as long as you people want to read. Thanks again and should see you all in Part Eight) **


	9. Chapter 9

He felt trapped, restrained by his mother's arm wrapped firmly around his shoulder and his twin's. His eyes were the only part of his body that was allowed its freedom and at this moment in time they were locked onto the sight of the pair circling each other in the middle of the bar, Dean and the intruder dancing a dangerous tango. One that promised to end in bloodshed for either of them.

Sam could feel his heart pounding fiercely against his ribcage as his lips tingled with the ghost touch of the elder teenager's lips. He knew that he would have been a goner if it wasn't for Dean pulling him back from the brink, thrusting him away from the edge by fulfilling one of his latest fantasies. That kiss had meant everything to the boy whether the elder teen realised this or not, it had been what he had been dreaming about for the past week however he had never thought his dreams would come true in this type of situation. Hell...he had been convinced that there was no such thing as monster, those creatures of nightmares but he had surely been proving wrong. He might only be fourteen but that didn't mean he was stupid...he could put two and two together and instead of creating four he had come up with the prospect of vampires. These intruders could only be one thing...Vampires. And Dean was fighting one right now...

Sam could feel his fear slowly start to overwhelm him, his whole body was shaking as a cold chill ran down his spine. He was petrified not just for his family's safety but for Dean's as well. He was standing up to a vampire like he had done it a million times before and this just caused the younger teenager to feel a mixture of relief at his experience and confusion as to how he had gained this experience. However he pushed these thoughts aside, he would question Dean afterwards...if there was an after...no there will be...he had to trust Dean...Dean would make sure that they will get through this...Right?

The fourteen year old felt his mother's grip tighten on his shoulders while his teeth tore through his bottom lip. His eyes were locked onto the scene before him and his full attention was captivated by the pair.

* * *

Dean continued to swing the machete in his hand in a menacing manner; his enchanting emerald eyes were narrowed dangerously and completely focused upon his opponent. His feet danced around one another gracefully and his whole body movement was fluent and seemed well rehearsed. His back was slightly bent giving off the impression that he was waiting for the right moment to pounce, like a predator stalking his prey. The whole sight was frighteningly beautiful. If it wasn't for the impending life or death situation the fourteen year old might have taken his time to admire this sight...

"You have a deal Winchester," the vampire cackled as he lunged towards Dean making the first move. This was it...the fight was on and only one person would live to tell the tale...Sam prayed to a God he wanted to believe in that this person would be his Dean.

Dean twisted his body to the side effortlessly avoiding the vampire's attack. He turned on his heels slightly and swiped at the vampire only to strike through the air where the vampire had just been standing. Once again the pair stood opposite each other, their feet continued to mimic their opponent's movement as they circled once more. Their eyes continuing to bore into each other's faces.

"You really think you can beat me kid?" the vampire taunted smirking to show off his full set of vampire teeth. His tongue run along the length of his bottom lip while his eyes seemed to drink in the sight that was the eighteen year old and this motion made Sam clench his hands into fists. He had to internally restrain himself from running over to the pair and pummelling the man into a bloody pulp himself and this was strange as he wasn't usually a violent person. This persona seemed to come out through his need to protect and keep the elder teen safe...but why he felt like this...well he knew but he wasn't willing to divulge others with this fact...there was no way he would ever live down the fact that he had an ever growing crush on one Dean Winchester.

"I don't think I know," Dean replied pulling Sam out of his thoughts once more and he immediately directed his attention back towards the fight. "You want to know why?" he questioned with a cocky smirk breaking across his face as he cocked his head to the side effectively flashing the vampire a glimpse of his neck. The vampire's eyes were instantly drawn to the fresh glimpse of exposed skin and once more the man licked his lips.

This seemed to be the reaction the eighteen year old had been hoping for. In one movement Dean swiped the machete at the vampire's middle slicing through both clothes and flesh while his left hand delved into his leather jacket and produced what seemed to be a metal flask that looked like it should contain alcohol. His thumb popped opens the lid and with a flick of his wrist he sent a spray of water tumbling out of it onto the vampire, who hissed while stumbling backwards slightly. Smoke billowed off of his skin where the water had impacted, leaving the skin red and raw. A third degree burn.

Sam felt his mouth dropping open in surprise...wow...he will never accept a drink off of Dean if this is always the result...

Seemingly taking advantage of the vampire's distraction Dean leapt forward and kicked at the vampire's chest with his right foot, sending the man crashing down onto the floor. He then sauntered over to where the smoking hot (and no not meaning attractive) vampire lay while swinging the machete in his hand. "That's why," he replied with his smirk still in place.

Around them the other two vampires hissed and made to take a step forward before remembering the arrangement that Dean and the vampire had made. Sam felt a smirk of his own pull at the corner of his lips as he inwardly shouted a yelp of almost triumph. He didn't need to worry. Dean was right...he could handle himself...He was going to win this.

* * *

Dean towered over the vampire and slowly he kneeled down, grasped onto the collar of the vampire's shirt with one hand while pressing the blade of the machete against the man's neck. "I win..." he murmured with his lips curling up into a fierce twisted expression. He added pressure onto the machete and a thin line of blood pooled on the vampire's skin under the blade.

Sam's heart skipped a beat as in one moment everything changed. It was in that moment that the vampire started to chuckle, his crimson eyes glistened darkly and a smirk of his own curled at his lips. "Nice try kid, but not good enough," he cackled causing Dean's eyes to widen slightly. The vampire lifted his right hand up and wrapped his long bony fingers around the eighteen year olds wrist, the one holding onto the machete. Dean's cocky facade slipped and a pain filled grimace replaced it however he made no noise to show his discomfort.

Sam's teeth bit into his lip harder producing blood this time. He could hear his mother's breath hitch beside him and he could hear Jo let out a distraught gasp. The teenager knew that his family was thinking the same thing as him...this couldn't be happening. His body and heart wanted nothing more to run forward and help the elder teen but he knew he couldn't. Dean had warned him not, had specifically told him not to...he couldn't disobey him...or could he?

Dean's fingers were turning white with the restricted blood flow as his left hand dropped the flask he had been holding onto to grasp onto the vampire's vice like grip, attempting to pry his hand away. However this attempt was in vain. The elder teen's face had become ghostly pale as his confident exterior has seen to all but vanished.

"Not so cocky now are we boy..." the vampire laughed twisting his hand one more time until there was a sickening crack, Dean yelped as he dropped the machete to the floor. The vampire cackled once more while his grip tightened and he brought his arm in close so that his lips were at the teenager's ear. "I think you find I win..." with those words the vampire laughed and summoned all his strength, he extended his arm, literally throwing the eighteen year old across the room. Dean's body smashed into the bar, shattering the bottles and glasses that littered it before rolling off of the wood and landing behind it out of sight. A horrific thump echoed around the bar.

Sam's eyes widened in terror, his mouth hung upon and he could feel his heart stutter in his chest. One word repeated over and over and over again in his head. No...No...No...This couldn't be happening. His mother's arm had now fallen from his shoulder limply and he could hear her laboured breathing, she was as shocked as he was. He could hear Jo's silent sobs but Sam himself made no sound. He felt like he was stuck in a time loop, all he could see was Dean's body smashing into the bar and all he could hear was the sound of the elder teen's fingers snapping under the vampire's hand.

"Dean..." he breathed as his eyes locked onto the vampire who by now had straightened to his full height. Slowly the man turned on his heels to face the Harvelle's and the other two vampires walked over to join him by his side.

The vampire clapped his hands together in glee. "Now that the pesk is out of the way we can have some real fun can't we, Sam my boy..."

* * *

Sam instantly saw red in front of his eyes, his hands tightened further into fists and he released his lip from his teeth, not caring in the slightest about the trickle of blood that was slowly making its way down his chin. He noticed that the vampire's eyes were on that small droplet of blood and before he could step forward and release this anger his mother had stepped forward and pushed both Sam and Jo behind her.

"You're not touching one hair on my children's head," she growled standing protectively in front of the two fourteen year olds. The tip of her boot touched the edge of the blade of Dean's abandoned machete. Once again someone Sam loves was standing up for him, putting their life on line for his and he still had no clue as to why or how they had even gotten into this situation? Everything was beyond fucked up and there were still so many questions he had that were left unanswered. And now...now...Dean could be...well...the elder teen still hadn't stirred, this was causing Sam's fear and anger to steadily increase with every minute that passed. "You're not touching my family..." she added.

This warning didn't seem to get the reaction his mother was looking for however as the trio of vampire's just burst out laughing instead. The main vampire clapped his hands together once more and made a show of wiping away a nonexistent tear. "Oh my dear I haven't laughed like that in a while, aren't you just a precious creature...it's a bit late for that warning..."

For the second time this evening Sam felt his heart drop to the pit of his stomach, what the hell did he mean? What has happened?

"What have you done?" Ellen growled leaning her body down into a defensive stance. Her eyes narrowed and Sam knew that look well, it was her don't fuck with me if you like your balls where they are look. A look she has shot him many times before to get him to tell the truth...and yes it works...every damned time.

The vampire clicked his tongue before taking a step closer to the trio. "Me...I didn't do anything...my men on the other hand...well...they are quite hard to control. Especially if their home is threatened if you know what I mean. They don't like intruders; they defiantly don't like intruders who happen to be hunters as well. Let's just say that the hunter's will now be no better than the things that they hunt." The vampires all cackled in unison with a look that seems to scream that they had just won some sort of massive prize.

Sam frowned...again with the hunters...and why does his mum look like she is a deer in the headlights?

"No..." Ellen murmured shaking her head as she took a step back so that she was closer to the twins. "No you're lying, it's not true..." Her trembling hands reached up and cupped her pale face. "You have to be lying..."

"Sorry honey, well I'm not but whatever," the vampire paused seemingly in mid thought before taking a step closer to the Harvelles. "Hey, tell you what because I have a soft spot for you I'll make you a deal. I will make you an offer you can't refuse, I'll give you a chance to have a nice new family reunion, you know be together forever but..."

"But what?" Ellen hissed and Sam watched a single tear make its way down her cheek, his normally strong and together mother seemed to be slowly falling apart in front of his eyes. This just caused his fear to spike even further, internally he was begging for the elder teen to make his appearance. He wanted someone to step up and take control, to save the day. He was scared; for once in his life he was scared for his and his family's life. He had no idea what was happening or why and he knew he was going to die before he ever got his answers. This was it. The end.

"But you give me the Winchester's. You leave me Dean and I will let your family be together once more..." the vampire propositioned.

Sam's eyes widened as they darted between the vampire and his mother. No...She couldn't agree to this...she couldn't hand the elder teen over to them bastards.

"Mum no..." Sam and Jo uttered at the same time as Ellen said "There's no way in hell I would ever agree to something like that." Sam felt his heart flutter slightly in relief. "He's just a kid..."

The vampire lowered down into a pounce again with his lips snarling up as a hiss escaped his lips. The other two mimicked him and soon three pissed off and hungry vamps were looking at the three terrified Harvelles like they were lunch. "Well then...looks like its lunchtime."

* * *

Sam felt his mother's arm wrap around him bringing him close into her chest and he knew that she had done the same to Jo. This was it...this was the end...he was going to die...oh god...he was going to die...

The fourteen year olds eyes locked onto the main vampire, he refused to close them. He was literally staring death straight in the face and he was shit scared but he refused to back down. He refused to give in. If there was one thing good that would come out from his death then it would be the fact that he had managed to find out what the feel of Dean's lips against his own was like, he had managed to get the kiss he had been dreaming about for the last week.

The vampires prepared themselves.

Sam's heart pounded faster and faster against his rib cage seeming to attempt to find a way to escape its prison. It was only a matter of moments...

"HEY!" a disembodied and shaking voice called out reminding everyone of his presence.

The vampires turned around as one as their attention was drawn towards the voice and this gave Ellen the chance she needed.

* * *

Sam watched as Ellen released both him and Jo, lunged forward, grasped the machete in her hands and in one fluid movement she hacked the machete through the nearest vampire's neck. He gurgled as blood spilled out from the wound before the head separated from the body and landed at her feet. The headless body slumped to the floor with both of the other vampires turning their attention to their fallen comrade. This gave Dean the chance he needed.

Sam felt physically sick, he could feel the bile slip up his throat but he refused to allow it its freedom. His eyes roamed the room until they locked onto Dean, who was now crouching on top of the bar. Broken glass surrounded him, blood gushed down his forehead from his opened wound, cuts covered his face, and he cradled his right hand into his chest as he held a flat piece of broken glass in his hand. A crooked smile was on his face while his emerald eyes held a determined look in them. "Did ya miss me?" he asked shooting the main vampire his patented cocky grin. The elder teen chuckled as he threw the piece of glass at the man.

The glass flew through the air with great precision as it tore through the vampire's neck before embedding in the wall behind him. The man looked shocked as his head slid off of his shoulders and his corpse crumbled to the floor leaving one lone vampire.

Her eyes flickered from one body to the other before a wide eyed glare fixed on Dean. She growled and lunged towards him but before she reached him the sound of the bar door slamming open echoed through the atmosphere. Startling the three Harvelles.

"LEAVE MY SON ALONE!"

Sam turned his head towards the newcomers and was shocked to see John and Bobby standing there red faced and holding machetes. What the...?

* * *

As new questions settled in the fourteen year olds mind, John charged forward and beheaded the remaining vampire before she could get to Dean. Sam watched as John seemed to check over his son, then he pulled the teenager into his chest for a brief hug before helping him down from the bar. The two smiled at each other slightly. Sam felt like he was intruding on an intimate moment, one that should only be witnessed by father and son.

When the pair seemed to be satisfied they turned towards the remaining people within the bar. Dean's eyes settled onto Sam's face with a small smile on his lips which the fourteen year old returned. While John's settled on Ellen...that one look was full of so much sorrow and grief.

"No...No...You're not going to tell me that!" Ellen whispered shaking her head and tightening her grip on both Sam and Jo' shoulders. "No...No...No!"

"I'm sorry, there was nothing we could do...Bill went down fighting..."

Wait...what? Sam felt tears fall down his face at the implication on what John was saying. His father was dead...but he was a carpenter...how? Realisation dawned on him. His father had been lying about his job; his father was probably in on this secret. Oh god...his father was dead.

The tears cascaded down his face and he could see the troubled guilt etched all over Dean's face and the fourteen year old wanted to do nothing better but run towards him and bury his head into the crook of Dean's neck. But his mother's grasp kept him frozen in position.

"Get out," Ellen muttered through clenched teeth. "Get the fuck out of my sight Winchester; I never want to see your face here again."

"Ellen..." John started to say but was interrupted by a hysterical woman.

"GET THE FUCK OUT AND TAKE YOUR SON WITH YOU. I NEVER WANT TO SEE A FUCKING WINCHESTER AGAIN! YOU KILLED MY HUSBAND; YOU HAVE LEFT MY CHILDREN WITHOUT A FATHER! IF I FUCKING SEE A WINCHESTER NEAR MY FAMILY AGAIN I WON'T BE HELD ACCOUNATABLE FOR MY ACTIONS!" Ellen screamed pushing Sam and Jo closer into her side.

Sam attempted to struggle out of his mother's grasp but his fourteen year old strength wasn't enough. He couldn't believe what she was saying...she was telling them to stay away...She was telling him that he couldn't see Dean again. No...No...No...No...He had just lost his father, he couldn't lose Dean too.

"Mum please..." he begged but his words fell on deaf ears.

"GET OUT AND DON'T COME BACK!" Ellen screamed and with those words John bowed his head, he grasped Dean's shoulder and slowly father and son followed Bobby out of the bar, but not before Dean shot an apologetic and pain filled look towards the twins.

Sam watched Dean's retreating back feeling his whole world collapse around him. His father was dead and he was now losing Dean Winchester. No...This couldn't be happening not now...He struggled harder against his mother's grip and he managed to get free in time to hear the roar of the Impala.

Sam ran through the door and watched the black car drive away into the distance. Taking Dean Winchester away from him, a desperate sob escaped his lips. His whole world had collapsed in a matter of a day; things will never be the same for him again...

* * *

Later that night:

Sam was curled up in a ball upon his bed. Tears still ran down his face while he clutched his phone within his hand. It had been five hours since the news of his father's death and four hours fifty eight minutes and seven seconds since Dean had walked out.

He was spiralling into a deep sense of depression and he had no idea how he was going to make it through this.

Suddenly the phone rang making the boy jump. He answered it quickly before it disturbed his mother, who was currently passed out on the sofa in a drunken state or his sister who was sobbing in the room next to his.

"Hello?" he whispered his voice sounding foreign to his ears due to how broken it sounded.

"Meet me out back in five minutes...we need to talk..." Dean's voice filtered through before the line fell dead...

TBC (**Hey all, sorry for such a long update. This chapter was a bitch to write and I hope you all enjoyed. Thank you all for the amazing reviews for last chapter and please keep them coming. Thanks for reading and reviewing it means so much to me. Anyway I hope to hear from you and I'll see you in Part Nine**)


End file.
